A Match Made in Hogwarts: A Lily and James Story
by Cho Diggory
Summary: CHAPTER 11 UP! Summer's over! Lily and James's Hogwarts years are beginning to unfold right before your eyes! Friendships develop, and a dangerous evil is discovered in the Wizard world that has captured James' little sister! What will James and Lily do??
1. Lily

"Get up now or I'll tell your father

"Get up now or I'll tell your father!" shouted Violet Tayfor. Lily rolled over unwillingly, groaning. She let herself roll onto the floor before she remembered what day it was. _June 30!_ Her heart leapt. She hurridley got dressed and raced down the stairs. 

"What's your hurry?" 

"I told you, I'm going shopping with Lola and her mum!" Lily snapped. 

"Not today!" Violet reflected.

"But-but I've planned it out already! Mother!" Lily whined. 

"That's just too bad! I know today is special for you, but I'm sure your older sister will appreciate it!"

"I don't care what Petunia wants! It's _my_ birthday! She's already 13! She won't even want to come!" Lily wailed angrily. Today was Lily's 11th birthday, and she hadn't wanted to spend it on her family, but with her best friend, Lola. 

"That's enough young lady! You're coming with us and not another word!" Lily stomped back up to her room and grabbed the phone, dialing Lola.

"Listen, I can't go shopping today," she began apologetically, "my mum won't let me out on my own."

"But isn't today your birthday? Unless I'm quite mistaken, you're supposed to do what you want on your birthday!" Lola said forcefully. 

"I know, I know, it's not my fault! I _wanted_ to go shopping, I really did! But noo, then she brings Petunia into this-"

"Who cares about your dumb sister?"

"I don't know! I'm furious! Now we'll probably go somewhere dreadful, like the _zoo_…"

"The zoo? But you're _11!_"

"Yes! Oh no, my mum's knocking on the door…I'll see you on Monday at school, all right? G'bye!" Lily hung up the phone and opened her door. 

"How about we let Petunia decide where we go?" Violet suggested. 

"_Mum!_ NO! I want to decide, as it's MY birthday! She'll pick somewhere stupid where I don't want to go!"

"Oh PLEASE, Lily, she will not!" Violet stormed off to Petunia's room. Lily screamed at the top of her lungs and slammed her door. Soon Violet knocked again. 

"She wants to go to the zoo! All right?"

"NO IT IS NOT ALL RIGHT!!! I WANT TO GO SHOPPING!" Lily shouted. When Violet didn't answer, she added, "WITH LOLA!"

"I told you, you can't go with her! You're going to the zoo with us!" Violet's footstep's faded away. Lily let out another loud scream. 

A half hour later, they were in the car on their way to the zoo. "So," her father, Nicolas, began, "excited?"

"No," Lily said spitefully. 

"Yeah!" Petunia piped gleefully, shooting Lily an evil look. Nicolas looked satisfied nonetheless. 

Violet and Nicolas seemed to enjoy the zoo more than either Petunia or Lily, and insisted on staying for hour upon boring hour. Even Petunia began letting her true boredom show. 

Around 5 that evening, Lily and Petunia were both begging to go. "N-no! Aren't you interested in, er, boa constrictors?" Violet asked, as though she was trying more to convince herself.

"We've visited the Reptile House 4 times, seen the Dolphin Show 7 times, and gone to the Petting Zoo 9 times! I want to go home!" Petunia said exasperadley. "Yeah!" Lily agreed quickly. Violet looked unsurely at Nicolas.

"A-all right!" she stuttered. On the way home, they got caught in a huge traffic jam. 

"Well, I guess we'll have to wait!" Violet said happily. Of all the things Petunia and Lily were expecting her to say, it wasn't anything positive. 

"What are you hiding Mum?" Petunia asked. 

"Why would I be hiding anything? Nevermind, don't even supply an answer, close the subject. How very rude of you!" Petunia cowered in shame, but Lily wasn't convinced.

"I believe we have a right to know! At least, I do! You've completely ruined my supposed-to-be-perfect day, and I want to know _why_!" Lily demanded. At first she thought Violet was going to yell, but saw that instead, she looked very uncomfortable. She pushed onward. 

"I mean, _why_ would someone want to stay at the zoo _so_ very long? Not even Petunia or I wanted to stay so long! There just _must_ be _something_ at home you've been hiding!" 

"You'll find out soon enough." Violet blinked and the traffic began to move fluidly. Lily looked curiously around, glanced at Petunia, who seemed not to notice, then at her father in the driver's seat, who was also seemingly oblivious. _Did I just see what I thought I saw? Did my very own mum make all those cars go?_ Lily thought. She shook her head and turned her thoughts back to what awaited at home. 

Lily was the first one through the door when they arrived back home. She rushed around, trying to find out what the surprise was. She found a big yellow envelope with emerald green writing on it on the table in the living room. She also found some small silver coins beside it.

"Lily!" Nicolas shouted in protest. But it was too late; she already had the envelope in her hands. 

"Why does this have my name on it?" Nicolas sighed, walking over to her. 

"Open it, if you want to know."

"Is this what you've been hiding all day?" Nicolas nodded, as Violet walked in. She gasped as she watched Lily open it. 

The letter itself was written on a piece of parchment in the same color ink. Lily read through it and looked up at her mother.

"What is this?" 

"An invitation to Hogwarts, Lily. It is the greatest oppurtunity of your life." Petunia looked thoroughly abashed. 

"What is Hogwarts?" she asked apprehensively.

"A school for magic, for witches and wizards. Your father never went-" Nicolas looked down to the floor, "and neither will you Petunia." 

"Why can't I go?"

"You aren't a witch dear. You just-aren't. I'm sorry." Petunia's eyes filled with tears. She ran up to her room before she spilled over in front of them all.

But Lily's face was beginning to reflect her sister's. "I have to leave? Go off to a new school that's far away to learn nonsense?" 

"It's not nonsense! Magic is much better than living as a Muggle!"

"A _what_?"

"A Muggle-" Violet said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, "is a non-magic person. Your father and sister are both Muggles." Lily still looked just as outraged.

"I want stay here! With Lola! And my friends! I don't want to go to some stupid school!" Lily shouted, throwing down her letter. "I'm not replying!"

Violet fought the urge to scream and instead allowed her to storm up to her room. 

After she heard the door slam, Violet went into the kitchen. Nicolas didn't follow. He was wondering why his daughter would want to pass up an oppurtunity he and her sister could never have.

Violet took out a piece of parchment from a cupboard above the microwave, and a very old but elegant Eagle feather quill. She sat down and began to rapidly write:

_Dear Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore,_

First off, allow me to ask how you are doing. Secondly, I want to apologize for writing this letter myself, when in fact, my daughter Lily should be the one doing so. We had waited for years for Petunia's letter to come, and when it never did, I for one, was heartbroken. Now Lily has received hers and is trying to pass up the chance to go to Hogwarts! I couldn't believe it!

I ask you to please not respond, and let me handle the situation with Lily after this is sent. I assure you that she WILL be on the Hogwarts Express this September First. I understand that normally this would not even be allowed, the parent responding for the student, but I beg you to permit it! I just know she'll do well! So, consider this her_ official reply and consent, instead of mine. Hope to see you again soon, Violet Tayfor_

She set down the quill, reread the letter once, then glanced into the living room nervously. Nicolas still looked shocked, so she left him be and went out into the front yard. "_Apparcio!_" she whispered, and a small tawny owl appeared from nowhere. 

"Take this to Hogwarts, you remember where that is, right?" she asked the owl, who flapped its wings in agitation. "Off you go then…" she tied the letter to its foot and let it go out into the night sky. Then she went back inside.

She grinned at Nicolas. "Well, that's that. I've sent her letter. She'll be going to Hogwarts." Nicolas looked disaproving. 

"You know, she's supposed to give consent, not you." He chuckled regardless. "She's lucky. I hope she knows that."

Yes, Lily knew. But Lily didn't care. As soon as she had arrived in her room, she had called Lola. Lola didn't believe a word of it.

"_Why_ would you be a witch? Witches come out on Halloween!" Lily, of course, agreed wholeheartedley. 

"I know! And my mum was going on about how she got to go there, and I'm missing the oppurtunity of a lifetime-but I'm thinking it's all some big joke on my birthday! Whose ever heard of Hogwarts? And Petunia's part was well-played! She actually summoned what looked like real tears!" Lola laughed.

"It's probably some awful boarding school where you'll have to do push-ups whenever you're bad, and wear ugly uniforms with long skirts!" The idea seemed to leave poor Lily speechless.

"D'you really think so?"

"I know so!" Lola expected to hear laughter from Lily mix with her own, but stopped abruptly when none came.

"I'm only kidding you know, lighten up!"

"Then what do you think it really is?"

"How should I know? I've never heard of Pig-warts before-"

"It's Hogwarts!"

"Why are you getting so offensive? You don't even want to go!"

"Maybe I do!"

"You do?"

"Yeah!" Lily hung up the phone angrily. She sat for a moment, wondering what made her say that. Maybe she really _did_ want to go. How could she go back on her word like that? She had been so convinced that she wanted to stay here with Lola, she hadn't even considered the other option; the prospect of making new friends away from this plain old town. 

She prowled uneasily down the stairs, her sister's tears echoing the entire way. _This HAS to be real, why would Petunia cry like a little baby if it wasn't?_ she thought. She stopped when she saw her dad sitting in the living room motionless, staring at her letter.

"This isn't a joke Lily. This is serious. You have to go." She brushed past without comment, trying to find her mother. She was in the kitchen, sitting in a position much like her father's.

"Oh, hullo Lily. What's going on?" she asked, trying not to sound hopeful.

"I've just been on the phone with Lola," Lily began, "and she thought it was some big joke too. I don't know what made me do it, but somehow, I decided I wanted to go, while I was talking to her. I don't even think we're friends anymore."

"Can I still go? Or is it too late?" Violet could have exploded into tears. 

"I'm, so, _proud_ that you've made the right decision!" she ran over and hugged Lily. 

"Well, it's not too late, but I've already sent a letter for you. I knew you'd be convinced eventually, and I didn't want you to miss out. But here-" she shuffled through some cabinets, "your first piece of parchment!"

Lily picked it up, turned it over, and examind every angle of it. Then she took the quill her mother had offered and began to write her letter confirming her arrival that September.

_Dear Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore,_

My name is Lily Tayfor. My mother already sent you a letter confirming that I will be attending your school this September. I'm just writing so you are sure that I am. Even though I have friends here, I've decided I want to make friends there also. My friends here don't seem to believe in magic, but I do. 

I will be delighted to meet you this year, and hope to, maybe, hear from you soon. If you've the time. Well, I must be going, thank you for your time.

Sincerely, Lily Tayfor

She set down the quill and reread the letter. "How do I send it?"

"Come here!" Violet said energetically, as though she'd just been given a huge present. She led her out front.

"_Apparcio!_" This time, a snowy owl came flying from the rooftop. 

"An owl?" Lily asked, the same note of disbelief again surfacing. 

"I've been raising a lot of them for when one of my children went to Hogwarts. You can have one."

"Have one? Mum, who needs an owl?"

So Violet explained the entire mail system to her. Soon her letter was flying to Hogwarts. "She's my fastest one. Her name's Cassandra. She's yours." Violet was glowing with pride. Lily smiled.

"Thanks, mum." She hugged her. 

"Well, I've been very rude to Petunia tonight. I feel terrible! I need to go and, er, try to make her feel better. I'm so very glad you've, well, you know. Off to bed now," Violet said, pushing Lily back inside.

As Lily tried to sleep, she heard the voices right through her wall.

"You've told me about some school where you went when you were little, and you told me no one in my family would go! Why does she get to?" Petunia's whining voice nagged.

"She's a witch! She can't help it! She didn't even want to go, but decided to only because her friends here are no good!" Violet retorted.

"I _hate_ Marjory! And I dislike Mary, Sarah, and Caroline! Why can't I be a witch too?"

"Because your father's a Muggle! There, I said it!" Violet sounded hurt. 

"I'm sorry Petunia, I wish I could have given you the chance, but Lily got lucky."

From that day forward, Petunia and Lily never got along. Not that they did much before, but they began going out of their way to get eachother into trouble. Petunia hated Lily for being "the lucky one" in the family, and never forgave her for it. 


	2. James

"J-James

"J-James? Mum says get up or you'll regret it." A small girl poked her head into her older brother's room, trying to wake him.

"Tell her I'll be down in a minute," he sleepily replied. He got dressed quickly and hurried down. He heard the familiar sound of his older brother as he talked loudly in the kitchen. 

"Seriously mum, do you _know_ how easy Apparition is?" 

"Yes, I know how easy it is Magnus, as I can do it also!" their mother, Phyllinda, snapped impatiently. 

"Now that's enough on the subject! Where's James? Didn't I sent Tempesta up 5 minutes ago?"

"I'm right here!" James called. 

"Good! Do you know what day it is?" 

"Saturday?"

"June 30! Your father has that party tonight! Cornelius Fudge and Ludo Bagman are coming, I expect you all to be on your best behavior and do anything your father and I ask today."

"Aww, Mum! You're only looking for an excuse for us to get stuck with housework!" James complained.

"You're right, and it's a very good one!" she snapped. Magnus and Tempesta groaned as well.

"Now, all of you, get going!"

Magnus elbowed James on their way up the stairs. He did it three more times before James finally barked, "Cut it out Magnus!" 

James was only 11, while Magnus was already 16. He had received his Apparition licsense early because their mum had suggested it to the Ministry of Magic itself. Tempesta was 9. 

Magnus sniggered evilly. "Guess what I can do?" James was used to this game, Magnus played it all the time. He sighed deeply and returned with, "What can Magnus do?"

"APPARATE!" Magnus shouted gleefully. He loved rubbing it in James's face; not to mention everyone else in the house's. "Magnus! Shut your mouth about Apparition and get cleaning!" Phyllinda screamed at them. 

Tempesta was making her way quietly up the stairs, ignoring the boys' completely. "Aww, is poor Tempy booored?" Magnus said in a sing-song voice. Tempesta turned suddenly red.

"Don't call me 'Tempy' or I swear I'll tell Mum!" she snapped. 

"Oh, soorry, Tempy! Didn't mean to upset you, Tempy! I think you're letting your tempy go, Tempy!" 

"MUUUUUUM!!!!" Tempesta screeched. Magnus raced up the stairs, closely followed by James, who didn't want to catch the blame. He made it into his room and slammed the door, thinking he should start there first.

Two hours later, he had cleaned his room, the upstairs bathroom, the kitchen, and the closet upstairs. He tiptoed down the stairs, making his way towards the door. On the last bend of the spiral (it's a spiral staircase, by the way), he checked briefly to make sure to coast was clear. With Phyllinda nowhere in sight, it seemed he was home-free!

No sooner had he turned the doorknob when his mother's booming voice sounded directly behind him.

"James! Done with housework?" Thinking fast, he said, "Just my room left!"

"Where were you going?" 

"I was going to go over to, er, well, um, Chris's house! But I suppose I'll just go back up to my room and-"

"Ah ah ah, I don't think so. You're going to go now and clean, hmm, how about the living room?"

"Mum! No, please, I'll clean _anything_ but the living room! You know I'm no good at that!"

"All right, fine, clean the basement!"

"Living room it is! I'd never disobey you mother!" James rushed off to the messy living room without further conversation. 

Soon it was 6 o'clock (going by Muggle time!), and their father was home. "James dear!!!" Phyllinda breathed when she saw him. "I was getting worried!"

It did get quite confusing, living with a father that had the very same name you did. Often times, James got perplexed, but it seemed his father never did. 

A half hour later there was a loud popping from the fire, and Cornelius Fudge emerged; soon followed by Ludo Bagman. Bagman walked over to James and clapped him on the shoulder. "Looks like your dad's raising you right, eh?" James smiled weakly, not quite understanding. Bagman laughed heartily and walked over to shake hands with James's dad.

They all went into the dining room to start dinner, when the phone rang. "I'll get it!" Magnus said abruptly, already out of his seat. Sensing something both interesting and suspicious, James bolted to the phone first. 

"Hullo?"

"Magnus dear? Come over right now, please, I need you to-"

"Hello? Hello? This is Magnus! Awfully sorry there, Chelsey, my incompetant little brother James answered," Magnus snatched the phone right out of James's hand; but James was grateful, he didn't want to know how _that_ sentence ended. But from his point of view, Magnus must have been very excited about it.

"N-now? Oh, you couldn't have picked a worse time! The Minister of Magic and the Head of Magical Games and Sports are having dinner with us, my mum would never let me, I couldn't possibly…oh, that sounds too good to pass up…I'll be there in a bit, I'll make something up! Love you, g'bye!" Magnus hung up the phone airily and turned around to be face-to-face with James.

"Where're you going Magnus?" he asked, smirking.

"Chelsey needs some desperate help with her Arithmancy homework, which only I can provide, and she's even offered me a strawberry cheesecake! Yum yum!" Magnus lied with a glint in his eye. James scowled. There was no way to prove he was lying.

Magnus walked back over to the table and made light conversation for a half hour, then he hastily explained to his mother (and the rest of the table) how much Chelsey needed help on her homework ("Arithmancy makes her strain _oh_ so much!"), and how she had offered him dessert. Their mother of course let him go, while Ludo Bagman and Cornelius Fudge both commented on what a good student he was going to be, saying how he'd one day be on the Ministry alongside them. 

Magnus was almost out the door when James exploded. "He's lying!" Everyone hushed for a moment. All eyes were focused on James.

"Well, can't you tell?" he asked uneasily. His mother gave him a threatening look. He shouldn't have said anything. "Er, I mean, I know Chelsey's great at Arithmancy, he just _must_ be helping her with Transfiguration!" he covered worriedly. They all turned to Magnus.

"Ha ha ha!" He laughed forcedly. "My little bro, never missing a detail! He's right, of course! She just didn't want anyone to know, so very sorry!" He was desperate to get out the door, so turned aptly and slid through it. Conversation picked up again after he was gone.

After dinner, James went up to sulk in his room. He didn't feel much like partying with the Minister of Magic and Ludo Bagman, they were too loud. Soon a small knock came on his door. "Come in."

Tempesta opened the door a crack. "Can I-" 

"I said come in!" James said impatiently.

"I was just wondering…what is Magnus really up to?"

"Y-you believed me?"

"I knew it couldn't just be about Transfiguition!"

"That's Transfiguration, Temp. But yeah, you're right, but you wouldn't really understand." 

"B-bet I would!" she fought eagerly.

"I'm surpised I even know! Tempesta, you really wouldn't."

"Are they doing it?"

"TEMP!!!" James shouted in surprise. The voices downstairs faltered. "T-Temp! D'you know what that means?" She nodded.

"W-well, I don't know for sure, but I think so! Why else would he want to leave so quick?" James asked, settling down again. Tempesta shrugged.

"Maybe he really likes strawberry cheescake!" James shuddered. "Y-yeah, maybe."

James laid awake in bed until 1 in the morning, when the phone rang. He picked it up before it woke up anyone else. "Who's this?" a tired voice asked on the other end. James didn't answer.

"Muum?? Is that YOU?" it asked. Still James didn't speak. 

"Wanna know what I'm doin???" James knew all along it was Magnus, but recognized the voice for sure now. _No, and if you tell me, I'll never forgive you!_ James thought miserably. 

"I'm at Chelsey's, I'ma spend the night and have-" James slammed down the phone before he heard the dreadful word. He climbed back into bed, trying to block out what he had just heard, wondering desperatly why Magnus had even called. 

The next morning, Tempesta again woke James. "Who called last night?" she asked. He sighed.

"Magnus."

"What'd he say?"

"He called to tell us, that he wouldn't be home at all last night." James wanted to tell her, wanted to so bad, but she was just too young to take the truth when the truth was so harsh and disgusting. They went downstairs for breakfast. 

"Did the phone ring last night?" Phyllinda asked.

"N-no," James lied. His silence was enough for Tempesta to keep quiet. 

"Has Magnus come home yet?" she asked. 

"Nope," James's voice didn't falter this time, perhaps giving him away. 

"Where is he?"

"Chelsey's, like he said." Realizing how sure he sounded, James added, "I-isn't he? Where else might he be?" Phyllinda shrugged. James couldn't quite figure out why he was covering up for Magnus, instinct maybe. No sooner had he said that then Magnus walked through the door. He didn't look well.

James hurried over to him before their mum even got a word in, and ushered him upstairs. "You called?" he asked angrily when he had him safely upstairs. 

"I did? When did I called?" Magnus asked groggily. 

"1 am last night, how can you not remember?" Magnus suddenly looked very panicked. 

"W-what'd I say to ya?" 

"Um, well," James searched for an easy way out, a way to keep Magnus from being horribly embarrassed. "You said, er-"

"Listen man, I know I was drunk, I just wanna know if I was tellin' the truth or not!" Magnus said loudly. 

"You were drunk? Magnus, I may have thought it, but didn't believe…YOU'RE 16!!"

"I know I know! I've been tryin to quit man, I really have! I just can't! And I haven't even gone all the way with Chelsey…"

"What? Yes you have! You told me last night! I even heard her!" 

"What?! Oh man!!!" Magnus screeched. "I was so drunk…oh man…oh man…oh _man_!" Magnus stomped into his own room angrily. James calmed himself, hardly able to wait any longer for his letter to Hogwarts.

Yes, James knew he was going to Hogwarts already. Both his parents were of magical descent, so it was almost a given. His letter should be arriving soon.

Why hope suddenly for a simple letter? To escape the house of chaos. With Magnus's problems looming over James constantly, he could hardly tell anymore where he ended and Magnus began. Suddenly he thought of something. He hopped out of bed and knocked on the Magnus's door.

"Hey, I got a question for you!" he called.

"Whaddayawant?" Magnus slurred.

"Why do you drink a Muggle drink? It should be quite easy for you to quit!" Silence met him then. 

"I dunno, I think Chelsey's a Muggle, I really can't remember…" James rolled his eyes. How drunk did you have to be?

"Yeah, well, quit or I promise to tell Mum on you!" James stalked away, not wanting to hear any retaliation. 


	3. The Friendship Promise

Finally it was the day

Finally it was the day. The day Lily went to Hogwarts. She packed her bags silently but surely, nervously but confidently. She went downstairs warily, not wanting to be seen by her family just yet. Ever since Petunia had found out about Lily being a witch, she had tortured her nearly to death. Lily felt lucky that she was leaving finally.

She walked out the door and down the street, not even thinking about where she was going. She stopped in front of Lola's house and stared at it. It was barely sunrise; she wouldn't be awake to say goodbye. She probably didn't even care anyway. 

Lily began to slowly walk by, but kept glancing backward towards the house. _Surely she'd want to say goodbye, wouldn't she? I mean, she is, was, my best friend! She has been since we were 3 years of age! I can't believe she would be mad at me for coming to say one last goodbye…_

She walked up to the door with practiced ease and gently knocked thrice. No answer arose, so she cautiously opened it. 

She walked up the stairs and knocked on Lola's bedroom door. 

"Mum! It's not time to get up!" a groggy and annoyed voice snapped. 

"Lola! It's Lily, not your mum."

"Lily? What are you doing here? Come in!" Lily opened the door to find Lola sitting up in bed, her hair everywhere and her face puzzled. "Why're you here?" she asked dazedly.

Lily sighed deeply, suppressing oncoming tears. "I-I leave in only a few hours, a-and I won't be back until h-holidays," she stuttered as steadily as possible. Lola looked a little taken aback at first, then her look changed to look much like Lily's.

"I was afraid you wouldn't say goodbye. I mean, after that phone call, we haven't talked."

"I almost didn't. I can always write to you you know! And, and teach you all about magic stuff and tell you about the school!" Lily suggested. Lola's expression didn't change. She obviously still thought it was some hoax, that Lily was off to a boarding school. Exasperated, Lily added something more to Lola's thoughts.

"I _will_ write to you, just so you know it's NOT an awful boarding school. Ugh, I can't believe you still think that!" Lily's unshed tears were immediately dried in her resurfaced anger.

"Please Lily, don't get angry at me again. Let's just enjoy this short time together!" Lola said as she began fixing her hair in the mirror by her bed. 

"All right, but only if you say one thing. I want you to say you're not happy I'm going."

"Lily, of course I'm not happy you're going! You've been my best friend forever! Now I'll have to hang out with…Kelsey or someone! Or maybe even Yolie! But you'll always be my best friend Lily. I'm sure the distance will mean almost nothing to two best friends like us, right?" Lola said confidently. 

"I suppose not, but how can you be so sure? I'm not sure what the school will be like, how often we'll be able to talk, what new friends I might make. Lola, I'm gonna miss being here!" The tears were restored to her eyes as she spoke again of leaving.

"Lily! Honestly, we'll have the holidays for you to come back, and it's not like we'll never see eachother again. You're leaving for now, but you'll be back! And when you do return, I'll be right here waiting for you. That's a promise, a promise of friendship. Now all we have to do is seal the promise!" Lola turned towards Lily. 

"W-what do we have to do?" Lily asked shakily, not sure whether or not to trust Lola again so readily. 

"All we do is write a note that contains a secret we've never told anyone before. After you've written it down, we exchange papers. The first one to look at the other's paper has broken the promise and has to tell the other person another big secret to keep it again. The secret has to be _so_ big that we won't be able to contain it from eachother because we're so close! Get it?"

Lily thought it over for a minute. "Where'd you come up with that?"

"My mum suggested it when she found out you were going to a board-new school."

"Yeah I get it. Shall we do it now?" 

"Yeah! Great! Here's my prettiest paper-" Lola said excitedly searching through her dresser drawer and pulling out some stationary, "to write them down on. I assure you I won't break the promise!" Lily forced a smile while spite coursed through her at her friend's assurance of her breaking the promise. 

She took the offered paper and scribbled something down hastily. She quickly glanced up at Lola who was still writing. She casually set down the pen and paper and watched her write. When Lola finished she smiled at Lily.

"Ready to trade?" Lily nodded. They switched papers. Though eager to read what was written within, Lily restrained herself. So did Lola. 

"So, when do you leave?" Lily checked her watch. 

"One hour!" she exclaimed. "Oh Lola, I've got to go!"

They both got very emotional and burst into tears. "Lily, you can't leave, you're my best friend!" After many hugs, Lola finally stammered, "May our promise never be broken."

"Never." Lily agreed. They hugged once more, then Lily set out back home.

She still carried the paper in her hand, but her promise to keep the promise she just made she refused to break, at least not 2 seconds after making it.

But back at Lola's house…

She was reading the short scribble Lily had written without hesitation. She gasped involuntarily and dropped the paper. Then she went to tears.


	4. Clean and Sober?

Author's Note: To those of you in the reviews who have been telling me things like Lily's last name and whether or not their parents were Muggles: I thank you for the info, but I'm telling you that this is a fanfic

Author's Note: To those of you in the reviews who have been telling me things like Lily's last name and whether or not their parents were Muggles: I thank you for the info, but I'm telling you that this is a fanfic. I decide those things now ; ). I'm not trying to be rude or anything, I'm just trying to clarify that I meant to do those things. 

But thanks for reminding me of Lily's last name, I had forgotten. But I don't think I'll change it now. Thanks again to all the readers! Oh yeah, and you're just a couple chapters away from finding out just what Lily wrote and Lola read…

James went downstairs and ate breakfast, trying to ignore the looks from

Tempesta. "What?" he muttered harshly at her when their mother's back turned. 

"What's up with Magnus?" she asked sternly. James shook his head 

convincingly. After breakfast, he took her up to his room to explain.

"He came home and he was drunk."

"From what?"

"Muggle alcohol. He thinks Chelsey's a Muggle, but he's not sure. He was 

drunk last night when he called. He was drunk when they-did it. I don't get 

it…drunk drunk drunk!" James yelled. Tempesta flinched.

"Sorry Temp. I just don't-"

"Understand. None of us do James. Dad and Mum both know already, they let you find out on your own. And I just found out from you, but they've been talking in secret about 'Magnus's problem' for ages now. I've heard them. I wish he'd just get a hold of himself!" Tempesta cried. 

"Me too, Temp, me too."

Two hours later, after his hangover, Magnus was back downstairs acting normal again, going on and on about Apparition and how great he was at school and such. 

"Oh shush will you? Why don't you spend your days and nights doing useful things with your Apparition skill instead of rambling endlessly on about it, eh? Like cleaning up the bathroom or something," Phyllinda finally snapped one day. Magnus, looking taken aback and violated, had stormed off to his room to call Chelsey again.

James took his chance. He knocked sharply on the door after finding it was locked. "Mum, I'm busy here!" Magnus said intently.

"It's James. Lemme in NOW Magnus!" he ordered. He heard the shuffling of feet, the slamming of a phone, and the unlocking of a door, then saw Magnus.

"What is it? That was Chelsey you know!" 

"Asked her whether or not she's a Muggle yet?" James asked sarcastically.

"No, I still don't know that. I'm going to break up with her. And I'm going to quit with the Muggle alcohol shit. It's really startin' to kill me, I think."

"Yeah, well, I heard Mum and Dad both know about you and your little Muggle alcohol problem. Tempesta's heard 'em talkin', so I sincerely suggest you get your act together before they confront you about it," James warned. 

"What? How could they know?"

"Maybe your phone calls gave you away?"

"There's been more than one?" James laughed. 

"Magnus I get one almost every night you're over there. You probably slipped to Mum, she told Dad, and Tempesta overheard them one night. Get it? So quit it! Listen, I gotta go, I told Chris and George we'd do something non-Muggle today, and non-Magnus, and you seem to be doing neither. Good luck with Chelsey, be sure to find out whether or not she's a Muggle alright? That's a piece of info I wanna know!" James yelled as he walked out the door, shutting it behind him. 

Outside Chris and George were waiting, and looking very impatient. "Sorry guys," James apologized, "Magnus." They nodded. They were both second years at Hogwarts and often looked down upon James, but they were the only kids around he could ever see. What with his strict mum, needy sister, and screwed up brother, how was he to make friends? 

Suddenly an owl appeared from nowhere, a letter clutched in its beak. James recognized the emerald ink and yellow parchment at first glance; that was his Hogwarts letter! And it was almost the first day of school too! Soon he would escape the hellhole he called home, and live in a new home, with new friends, and a new life. He jumped up and down in joy, abandoned George and Chris, and raced inside the house.

"I got my letter!" he sang through the rooms, hallways, stairways, and corridors. His dad came at a run, his mum at a jog, his sister at a sprint, and Magnus not at all. He excitedly ripped it open, read it aloud, looked over his booklist, and sealed it all back up again. 

"Mum, can Tempesta and I go with Magnus to Diagon Alley at once for my things?" Phyllinda shrugged.

"If Magnus wants to." _Yes_ James thought, _Magnus will do my very bidding! After all, it is only I who knows how far he has gone with that poor Muggle Chelsey! I could rat him out to Mum in a second and he'e be grounded forever! Perfect! _He ran up the stairs, and after 5 short minutes was trailed by Magnus as they headed out the door. 

After a long day in Diagon Alley, James had all his school things. He was ready to go. He was already packed, though he still had a week before the first day.

"So Magnus, was she a Muggle?" James asked one day.

"Yep."

"Did you quit?"

"Yep."

"Does Mum know?"

"Nope."

"Magnus!" Magnus turned defensively toward him.

"And you don't run my life anymore either. Now that I'm clean and sober, I don't need you. Sorry little bro!" he said as he stalked off. James just stared after him in disbelief.

"'Now that I'm clean and sober', blah blah blah!" James said to himself angrily as he headed out the door. "Whatever!"

Finally the day came, James could leave his home and go to Hogwarts! He grabbed his bags and tossed them loudly down the stairs, waking the entire house.

Tempesta came bouding down the stairs, arms outstretched, already in tears.

"Please James, you can't leave me here with Magnus!"

"Temp, you have mum and dad too!"

"But you know him! He'll torture me worse with you gone! Write all the time James!!"

"Aww, Temp! You know I will!" He hugged her.

"Now just relax, ok Temp?" She nodded.

An hour later, they were at King's Cross Station, listening to Tempesta's agonized cries on Platform 9 ¾.


	5. Papers, Goodbyes, and Trains

Author's Note: So sorry this took so long, everyone! I've been incredibly busy! But I've uploaded 2 new chapters! I'm afraid the James chapter is a bit shorter than this one, but you get the idea. In this one, you get to find out (finally) what the paper said, because I simply couldn't keep you waiting any longer! And I assure you, it's nothing of what any of you thought! So enjoy!

~*~

Lily made her way back home at a run, trying not to break down into tears again. She still wondered just how good of a friend Lola was…for all she knew, she had already read the paper. 

__

Oh well, if she has it'll only hurt her, she thought almost angrily. _And when I find out that she has, I'll just read her paper…_

Once she reached her house again, she found that her parents were up. "Lily, where were you?" Violet asked worriedly. 

"I went over to Lola's house to say goodbye. Sorry, but no one was awake, so I just went," Lily said apologetically. 

"It's okay Lily, it's just, we need to know where you are. In the last few hours that you're here, that is…" Nicolas added. Lily's eyes again watered. 

"Oh Dad! Mum! I want to stay here!" she cried, rushing into her father's arms.

A half hour later, they were in the car on their way to King's Cross. "Dad, how do I get on Platform 9 ¾?" 

"You'll have to ask your mother that Lily, because I can't." 

"Er, I'll explain it when we get there Lil, ok?" Violet offered, trying not to hurt Nicolas's feelings.

Finally, it was time. Lily took a deep breath, fighting yet more tears. She ran back to the car for one more hug and kiss from her dad before running back to her mum. "Can't I just stay here?" she begged.

"Lily, don't be ridiculous. Come now, I'll come through with you." She gently took Lily's hand (she had already explained how to get through), gripped her luggage, and took off at a run towards the barrier.

Lily closed her eyes, trusting her mother's guiding hand to lead her safely through. Then suddenly her mum stopped, and she opened her eyes.

She saw for the first time the enormous Hogwarts Express. All over the place there were kids crying, people laughing, old friends reuniting, and people desperately finding compartments. 

"Come on Lily, we've got to find you a section of the train to ride in." Lily slowly picked up her owl cage and listened as Cassandra hooted softly at her. She took a deep breath and said, "All right Mum. It's time to make some friends."

They wandered up and down the train looking for girls around Lily's age. Finally they found a compartment with two first years in it. Violet tentatively opened it up and allowed Lily to step inside. 

"H-hullo. Can I stay in here?" she asked shyly.

"Yeah, sure! Come on in!" one girl said politely. Smiling, Lily climbed out and allowed her mother to lift her bags up into it. She gave her mum a quick hug and kiss and hastily climbed back into the compartment.

"Oooh! Is that an owl? A _snowy_ owl?" the other girl asked curiously. Just then the train began to move. 

"Er, yes, hang on please," Lily said quickly, rising toward the window. She stuck her head out and waved to her mum until she was gone from sight.

"So, are you a first year too?" the first girl asked.

"Yes. My name's Lily! What's yours?"

"Oh, I'm Hestia and this is Crystal. We're both first years too."

"Really? How do you two know eachother?"

"We've known eachother since, forever! Our mums are good friends, and when we both got our letters, we were ecstatic!" Crystal answered.

"Cool! Well, my older sister is a Muggle, so I've never really been exposed to magic or anything…"

"Oh that's okay, we'll help you out! Hope we're in the same house!"

"House?"

~*~

Back at Lola's House…

~*~

Lola finally regained her composure and sat down at her desk to write Lily a letter. 

__

Dear Lily,

You've only just left, but I miss you already. Be sure to write and tell me all about the school and what you've learned.

She sniggered to herself.

__

Even though there's not much that could possibly change in the course of a few days, I can tell you some plans.

We might get a new stove and such, mum's been complaining nonstop about our old one.

The house is quiet too often, we've all noticed it since Spice died, so we'll probably get a new pet soon (yay!). 

Hey, did you say goodbye to anyone else? If not, I suggest you write them.

Well, not much more to say is there? So see you!

Love, Lola!!

She set down her pen, got an envelope and wrote down the address Lily had given her to Hogwarts. She would put it in the mail later. She again opened the paper Lily had written her secret on to read it again. Perhaps it wasn't even true. How could she keep something so hurtful from Lola? 

The paper read:

__

I never wanted to tell you this, Lola, because I knew it would hurt you so much. You know your old dog, Spice? When he died and I found him? That's because my dad hit him with his car. The dog was sitting right outside our garage! Father couldn't even see him! I'm so sorry…

P.S. You were better off not reading this, so hope you haven't! I'll know if you did, you can't hide things from me.

Tears welled again in Lola's eyes at the memory of her old dog. _How could Lily do such a thing!? And keep it from her!?_ She thought. She decided to go mail the letter.

She walked out to the mailbox, stuck the letter spitefully in, and didn't even notice the owl that sat on her rooftop. The owl swooped down, opened the mailbox, removed the letter to Lily, and flew off, bound for Hogwarts.

The Hogwarts Express began to slow as they approached Hogwarts. "Oh, I can't believe it!" Lily exclaimed. 

"Me neither, the trip was fast!" Crystal added. 

"Now we'll make the trip across the lake with the groundskeeper, I've heard. It'll be three or four to a boat, I can't remember," Hestia explained. Nervousness swelled within Lily. She wasn't at all sure what to expect.

"Then what?" she asked honestly. 

"Then we are sorted. My sister refused to tell me how, she said that was one of the best surprises you'll ever encounter," Hestia said further. "I certainly can't wait!"

__

Oh no, Lily thought, _what if we have to pass some awful test? What if I don't pass? Will they stick me back on the train along with the rest of the kids who don't pass? My mum and dad will be so disappointed…_ She tried to calm herself as they changed into their robes and stepped off the train.

They grabbed a boat along with another girl, named Jenny. They were wordless on the ride (the boats moved themselves), all of them either nervous, excited, or scared. Lily felt a mix of them all. 

They neared the school and were greeted by a young but stern-looking witch. "Hello, I am Professor McGonagall (AN: Senior, her daughter would be the one that teaches Harry, for anyone who's wondering), and I will be helping you first-years along for the time being."

She led them quickly into a small room. "The Sorting Ceremony will begin shortly. Please wait here." She left abruptly, leaving them to be afraid amongst themselves. As they each looked worriedly around, one boy, with black, unruly hair and bright blue eyes, caught Lily's eye. She looked at him with great interest; she wanted to know this boy. He turned suddenly to her and their eyes met. His blue eyes pierced into her green ones with intensity. 

Suddenly Professor McGonagall re-entered. "It's time. Follow me."


	6. Worries, Friends, and Boats

James took a deep breath and climbed out of the car, staring around the station. He and Magnus were the only two that needed to even think about going through to the train. He turned briefly and said another hurried goodbye to Violet, James, and Tempesta before he and Magnus started towards the barrier.

No words were exchanged between the two before they charged the barrier and stood before the magnificent Hogwarts Express.

"Excited?" Magnus asked James.

"Yeah, I guess," he answered as casually as he could, while suppressing the urge to jump up and down and scream. He had seen the train before, and heard Magnus talk endlessly on about this and that, but never had he been there or ridden the train himself. 

"You better get a compartment, there isn't much time. The train will leave soon," Magnus told him. James decidedt o go find Chris and George. He hoped he would be in their house, at least. He soon found where they were sitting and asked if he could ride with them. They agreed and he shoved his things in.

James didn't say much on the way there; perhaps because he was so apprehensive. How was he to know what in the world to expect? Sure, he had heard countless things from Magnus, but it couldn't be anything compared to what he was about to go through. He had no first-year friends or anything, what was he going to do?

Soon enough, they arrived, and it was time for first-years to find a boat. James bid farewell to Chris and George, and they wished him luck. He soon found a boat with three other boys in it and they let him in.

"Hello," one finally greeted plesantly. 

"Hi. I'm James."

"I'm Remus. This is Sirius, and this is Peter. We've all just met, but I'm good with names." James nodded a hello to the others. They nodded back. 

"So, you all excited also?" Peter asked. James nodded, still unsure of hmself.

"I hope we're all in the same house," Sirius said. "I'd like to know _someone_ going into this place." They all nodded yet again, all in agreement. Especially James; now that he had met someone, he wished nothing more than to build a friendship.

Soon they pulled up the castle grounds and were met by Professor McGonagall. "Hello, I am Professor McGonagall, and I will be helping you first-years along for the time being."

She led them quickly into a small room. "The Sorting Ceremony will begin shortly. Please wait here." She left abruptly, leaving them to be afraid amongst themselves. James looked around at all the others around him. He instinctively stuck close to Remus, Sirius, and Peter, as they were the only faces he knew. They seemed to feel the same way. 

As he looked around, he caught one girl looking at him. She had chesnut colored-hair to her shoulders and bright, striking green eyes. Their eyes briefly met. He wondered what her name was. 

Suddenly Professor McGonagall re-entered. "It's time. Follow me."

AN: I know this seem irrelevant now, but for you careful readers, I realized that when Tempesta was saying goodbye to James, she complained about Magnus torturing her. Now that he is at Hogwarts, I suppose that's not true now is it? Sorry!!! Next chapter coming soon!


	7. The Sorting Ceremony and the Meeting

Nervously, all of the first-years filed into the Great Hall for the first time. The boy with the strange hair who had caught her eye before was quickly pushed from Lily's mind as they entered. 

In James's mind, the girl had also left his thoughts. He still stayed close to Remus, Sirius, and Peter; he was still so nervous. He passed by the Ravenclaw table and Magnus couldn't help but grin at him. 

They made their way to the front and saw only a hat. Then the hat opened what looked like a tear near the brim and began to sing a clever song describing each house. Everyone clapped, but the first-years remained painfully still in fear.

"When I call off your name, you will try on the hat," Professor McGonagall informed them, "then go to that respectable house's table. 

"Asforn, Mildred!" A pale young girl, who was very tall, sat on the stool. The hat didn't do anything for a while, then finally yelled to the whole hall, "RAVENCLAW!"

Relief came over Lily; she had thought it was some sort of terrible test. But no, it was simply trying on the hat. Professor McGonagall called out many names, but Lily wasn't really paying attention.

"Black, Sirius!"

James watched as his new friend walked nervously up. The hat took little time before shouting "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Cesio, Crystal!" A girl James didn't know walked shakily up. Lily hoped desperately for the best, and that she would also be placed in Crystal's house, which quickly became Gryffindor. 

"Drake, Donald!" Became a Slytherin. And "Fouer, Jake!" became a Hufflepuff.

"Lupin, Remus!" Remus strode confidently to the hat and eagerly put it on. 

"GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted shortly. Remus, smiling, went over to the Gryffindor table. 

"Learson, Stephanie!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Pettigrew, Peter!" James hoped for Peter's sake that he was put in Gryffindor with Remus and Sirius. The hat, though sounding reluctant, finally said "Gryffindor!" James wondered why it took so long.

James was shaking in his shoes; what if he was put somewhere awful like Slytherin? He'd never forgive himself…

"Potter, James!" she called. James nervously made his way over to the hat.

__

That's him! Lily thought, seeing James. _That's the boy I saw in the other room. I hope I'm in his house!_ Lily didn't know just what it was about this boy that struck her; he wasn't particularly attractive and didn't seem all that interesting, it was just something about him…

__

Hmmm, yes… James listened as the hat spoke to him in his head. _You have a brother do you? In Ravenclaw is he? Yes, Magnus had quite a mind, quite a mind…But you…you've got much more than just a mind…lots of courage you've got…quite a thirst to prove yourself also…perhaps a bit mischievous at that…well, it's all here, the only place for you is _"GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted. 

James shakily stood and made his way to the Gryffindor table, relieved he was with the others.

__

Gryffindor, huh? Lily thought, watching the boy, who she now knew as James Potter. She would never know just how famous the name Potter would one day become. Professor McGonagall rolled off name after name, until Lily was almost getting bored. It seemed like she would never get to _Tayfor_. Finally she reached someone else Lily knew.

"Rakil, Jennifer!" Lily elbowed Hestia. "That's the girl who was in our boat!" she exclaimed, as though this was the biggest news ever. Hestia nodded, obviously still quite nervous. Lily turned back to watch more. Jennifer became a Gryffindor, "Snape, Severus", a Slytherin, and so on. Then finally…

"Tayfor, Lily!" Lily, now eager, practically skipped up to the hat and placed it on her head. It spoke in her head. _Indeed…quite eager to be in Gryffindor…very protective…but what a mind! This is tough…indeed…I suppose the only place to put you is in _"GRYFFINDOR!" Lily was overjoyed. She was with James Potter, and at least her friend Crystal. Soon it would be Hestia's turn.

They waited for what seemed an eternity before she was finally called.

"Wood, Hestia!" 

Lily and Crystal both crossed their fingers under the table and held their breaths before it called "GRYFFINDOR!" They were among the loudest to cheer as Hestia walked over and took her seat beside Lily. "Zepher, Tilly" was sorted and the ceremony was over. 

"And now, we feast!" A very young Dumbledore stood before them. He had long light brown hair and a rather short beard, but looked like a leader nonetheless. He waved his arms and the food appeared magically on the plates, as it always did. 

Lily gazed in amazement at all the food, while Crystal and Hestia were already eating. Down the table, Lily again caught the eye of James Potter, and this time he smiled. She returned the smile happily, glad he had at least noticed her. Then she turned back to the food and began to eat hungrily. 

After the feast was over, they sang the school song, and were off to their dorms, first-years led by Prefects. The Gryffindor Prefect was named Sydney, and led them pleasantly to their common room, trying to explain all the pathways and such to them along the way. 

She told them the password, "Dragon-tail", and they entered the common room. Lily was much too tired to be too impressed by the common room, though it was quite impressive. Instead she, Hestia, Crystal, and Jenny went quietly up to their dormitory for sleep. 

No words were spoken as they changed and climbed into bed. Lily was surprised at how comfortable the beds actually were; and remembered Lola. She surprised herself by finally thinking of her friend again. She dug into her bag and pulled out the paper, the Friendship Promise.

She wondered what to do with it. If she read it, she might break the promise. But…she had new friends now. Plus, Lola had probably already read the stupid paper, so why not? She was never that trustworthy. Lily, unable to resist temptation any longer, opened it.

It read:

__

Ha ha! I'm not telling you any secrets except that your school is a big fraud, and that my mum didn't come up with the stupid Friendship Promise what-not, I did, and only to find out some great secret about you! Ha! I certainly hope you don't read this though, because how regrettable it would be if I've just ruined our friendship…but who knows? Love ya still!

Lola

Lily was outraged. _Oh, if she read my paper, the friendship is over, so ha!_ Lily thought, ripping the paper and absentmindedly letting the shreads fall to the floor. She climbed back into bed and fell asleep quickly, thinking again of James Potter.

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter went into their dorm, all very tired from the day that was full of surprises. "I'm ready to go to sleep and never wake up from this dream!" James exclaimed. They all laughed their agreement. 

"So do you guys know anything about that Lily Tayfor?" James asked as they all laid in their respectable beds. 

"She's pretty, but never heard of the Tayfors…" Remus said. 

"Violet Tayfor went to school here a long time ago," Sirius informed them.

"How'd you know that?" Remus asked.

"My mum told me she was best friends with a girl named Violet Tayfor." 

"That would explain it." No more was said as they all drifted to sleep.

Lily woke late that morning, her friends had let her sleep. Breakfast was already halfway through when she bustled out of her dorm. 

James woke to find an empty dorm and hurried to throw on robes and rush to breakfast.

They surprised eachother very much as they arrived in the common room in the same instant. They both gave embarrassed laughs.

"Hello, I don't believe we've met," Lily offered, outstretching her hand. "I'm Lily." He took her hand apprehensively.

"I'm James. You're a first-year too?" She nodded. 

"My brother's in Ravenclaw. He thinks he's _so_ smart…" Lily was surprised at the note of spite in his voice. 

"I've heard those in Ravenclaw are supposed to be the smartest…" she began modestly, "but I think other houses are smart too." He smiled.

"Of course they are! But they had to give each house _something_, and I guess Ravenclaw got last pick." There was a pause, then they both laughed. 

"Up late, then?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. Don't know why my friends didn't wake me. Shall we go to breakfast, then?" James offered.

"Yes, good idea." They set off for breakfast. 

On their way, they walked down numerous corridors, hallways, and up and down many staircases. It seemed endless. "James?" Lily finally asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you know exactly where we're going?" 

"I thought you were leading."

"Uh-oh." They looked around, trying to recognize something, anything, but it was close to impossible; it was their first official day.

"What do we do?" Lily asked in a panicky voice. 

"Just calm down, we could wander some more, I don't see what it will hurt now."

"All right, good point," Lily agreed. They walked around longer and longer, still finding no one and nothing of recognition. James began knocking on random doors and peeking into windows they passed by. He even started jiggling handles until one opened. 

"Well, come on, we've nothing to lose," he coaxed. Lily hesitantly followed him inside. 

"It's awfully dark," she said, groping around the walls. Suddenly she heard something that made her blood turn colder than ice. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" James screamed.

"James? James!? Where are you? Are you all right?" For a moment, Lily stayed frozen to her spot, but in hearing no reply, began again moving around in hopes of finding him.

She began walking around the length of the room, unable now even to see the door, until she _fell_. Her scream as she went down the huge hole was much like James's, only higher. 

The fall was infinite; so long that Lily even stopped screaming. She waited to hit James whenever she did hit; she didn't hear anything from him either. Finally she landed onto something quite soft. 

She saw a shadowed figure nearby. "James?" she questioned quietly. The figure jumped. 

"Lily? You fell too, eh?" he asked, helping her to her feet. It was still very dark. 

"I fell looking for you!" she retaliated. 

"Oh, sorry! How was I to know there was a monstrous hole there? Now, we've got to find a way out of here…" He began walking again, through the darkness, searching for escape.

"No, James! We've got to get back up this hole! What if we fall down another? Or something worse!" Lily rationalized. 

"You're right Lily. Go ahead, start climbing back up that hole," James said expectantly. She turned and looked up. The hole was quite big, and very long. More like a vertical cave.

"All right, all right, we'll wander some more. But no more darkness! We've got to be able to see…" Lily said pleadingly. James thought for a moment. Then he snapped his fingers, an idea rising to his mind.

"One of the few spells my brother ever bothered to use around the house was _Lumos_, it lights the tip of your wand!"

"Brilliant!" James pulled out his wand and, after a few failed attempts, had a small light to lead them through. It turned out to be a long, narrow hallway. They walked shakily down it, neither saying a word. 

"Who is that?!" Someone demanded around the corner. Lily resisted the urge to scream and waited for James to do something.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" the person shouted. James stepped around the corner.

AN: Sorry for the cliffie! Next chapter coming soon! Promise!!!!! Thanks for all the great reviews, you guys are really keeping me going! Thanks!!!!


	8. Dangerous Secrets

Author's Note: In the third book, when Remus 'disappears', it is supposed to be during the nighttime. For the sake of this story, I have changed that. Please, no comments on how it is 'supposed' to be. Thank you.

~*~

"Oh," the person said, lowering their wand. It was a girl, around the age of 15. She was rather tall and had shoulder-length dark brown hair. "Who are you?" she asked James, who stood rooted to the spot.

"My name is James. I'm a first-year," he explained hastily. Lily stepped around the corner as well, causing the girl to momentarily raise her wand again.

"I'm Lily. I'm also a first-year," she said quietly.

"Oh, well, you should get out of here. How'd you get down here anyway?" the girl asked.

James looked sheepishly at Lily. "We got lost and fell down here. Then we tried to find our way out, and…" the girl nodded.

"Well, you can get out if you follow this hallway. Stay out of here all right? I'll let you two go this time, but tell no one of this place! Got that?" They nodded. Her face softened.

"You wouldn't understand why this is here, just know that it's dangerous, and a place where you shouldn't mess around. Now go," she said, pointing ahead of her. They quickly started down the corridor to escape.

After they found the way out and figured out where they were, they hurried to see what remained of breakfast. Neither had said a word since the girl had ordered them to leave. 

"Who d'you think she was?" Lily asked. James shrugged.

"Obviously a member of a secret organization or club or something. We must've stumbled onto their little hideout. At least she let us go, I doubt many others would have." Lily shivered.

"What would they have done?"

"Probably hexed us not to tell or something. I don't know." He seemed sullen. Lily decided not to further press on the subject. 

"Well, I'm starved! Think we can find the Great Hall yet?" she asked jokingly. He shrugged again. He wasn't in the mood for jokes. They walked to the hall in silence, only to find that breakfast was just ending and it was time to report to their first class. 

Lily took out her schedule and looked it over. She had Transfiguration first. She already knew that teacher! It was Professor McGonagall, of course. She knew James had the same class, but didn't follow him as he set off.

"You coming?" he turned and asked. She stuttered, surprised he had asked. 

"Y-yes. I'm coming," she answered, walking up to him. Soon they were off to Transfiguration. 

"Good morning class, and welcome to your first day at Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall greeted. "And welcome to your first Transfiguration lesson. The road to ultimate Transfiguration is long and hard, and not to be taken lightly. The power of Transfiguration is a magic you will use throughout life.

"Now lets begin. Open your books to page 36 and begin reading. You have 10 minutes." Class went by slowly as Professor McGonagall insisted on talking endlessly about the power of Transfiguration. It was a relief when the bell rang for them to exit to their next class. 

James met up with Sirius, Remus, and Peter and they all left for Herbology. Lily, seeing this, decided it was best to go with Hestia, Crystal, and Jenny to that class. 

"So James, hungry?" Remus asked sarcastically. James shot him an evil look.

"Yeah, where were you all morning? Sleeping?" Sirius added.

"No! I was," he paused, seeing Lily across the hall. "I was writing home. My parents insisted to hear from me the absolute first day."

"Oh," Sirius and Remus chorused. They continued the rest of the way quietly.

"So Lily, have a good sleep?" Crystal asked kindly. 

"I wasn't sleeping the whole time," Lily said. She looked up and saw James looking at her. "I was finishing unpacking. I was too tired to last night!" She didn't know why she didn't tell them what had happened with James; it felt like a secret. She wondered if he had told his friends. 

Their Herbology teacher outside of the classroom met them. He was a short man who was called Professor Root. He was pleasant and very eager to teach them all about Herbology. They went through the rest of the classes of the day meeting all of their teachers: Potions: Professor Traint, Charms: Professor Guidrick, Defense Against the Dark Arts: Professor Lyser. 

They had double Potions with the Ravenclaws, and double Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. James got acquainted with a Hufflepuff named Harold Patil, and Lily a Ravenclaw whose name was Genevieve Chang. 

They soon discovered that they also had double Charms…with the Slytherins. Luckily, as was the tradition in Hogwarts, the Potions teacher, Professor Traint, was the head of Slytherin house, not their current teacher, Professor Guidrick, who was, in fact, head of Hufflepuff house. Professor McGonagall was Gryffindor's head, and Professor Lyser, teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA) was the head of Ravenclaw. 

The day went by quickly as tension built up among the first-years; their Flying Lesson would be the following day. "I've heard Madam Rose is a wonderful teacher!" Hestia exclaimed in the hallway that afternoon. 

"I wish I had some frame of reference; I'll probably fall off or something," Lily said dismally. 

"Oh Lily, don't talk that way! Of course you won't! Hardly anyone does!" Crystal assured. This statement only made Lily more afraid. 

Lunch and dinner passed all too quickly before they were to retire to bed. Lily couldn't get her flying worries out of her mind, and let the others go off to bed while she sat alone in the common room.

It was then that the Fat Lady (still here, eh?) swung open, but for no apparent reason. Lily looked around, and considered asking her why she had just opened, until she heard a voice.

"Lily? Is that you?"

"James? Where are you?" She was utterly amazed as he pulled off a beautiful Invisibility Cloak, revealing himself to her.

"Where on earth did you get that?" she asked with interest, now standing and moving towards him.

"My dad passed it down to me instead of my brother; thinks that I'm better deserving; or that Magnus has got the brains in the family." Lily giggled, touching the cloak.

"Can I try it on?" she asked incredulously. He nodded, handing it to her. She pulled it on eagerly, then asked, "Can you see me?" He of course shook his head, even though her foot was poking out. 

"So what are you doing up?" he asked.

"Nothing really, just worrying about flying tomorrow," she admitted handing back the cloak.

"Why? I've heard it's great fun! And who knows, you may have some talent on a broomstick!" he said encouragingly. 

"I-I don't know…"

"Well, not like you have a choice anyway. So just go for it, and have no fear!"

"Yes, I suppose you're right." She yawned. "My, it is getting late, we should go off to bed, don't you think?" He nodded.

"'Night Lily!" he said, beginning to climb the staircase.

"Goodnight James."

~*~

"'Goodnight James'," Sirius mocked as soon as James entered the dorm. Remus sat chuckling while Peter appeared asleep. 

"Oh, be quiet!" James said, a slight blush in his cheeks and grin on his face. 

"You two seem to be getting along quite well!" Remus exclaimed, perhaps serious, perhaps not. 

"Well, we are!" James said, half-indignantly. 

"Where were you _really this morning James?" Sirius asked suspiciously. Luckily, due to the darkness, they couldn't see the further color in his cheeks. _

"Well, you all didn't wake me up, now did you? When I went downstairs, Lily was there, so we introduced ourselves and went off to breakfast. I suppose we were so engaged in talking we didn't notice where we were going; soon we were lost. We managed to find an empty classroom, went exploring, and, er, fell down a hole. It turned out to be a sort of secret hideout; some girl told us to scat, so we did. We then found our way to a late breakfast, then I met up with you guys," James explained truthfully. 

"I knew it!" cried Sirius triumphantly. 

"Now can we just go to sleep?" James suggested desperately. They all agreed and climbed into bed. 

~*~

The next morning they all awoke and went down to breakfast together. Remus told them he had something to do and rushed off to Dumbledore's office without an explanation. They didn't see him the rest of the day.

~*~

Lily, Hestia, Crystal, and Jenny strode confidently in to their Flying Lesson, Lily trying to follow James's advice and have no fear. James, Sirius, and Peter followed shortly. It turned out that Lily found herself quite comfortable on a broomstick, while Madam Rose raved on about how much of a natural James was. 

They went to all of their classes the rest of the day, Lily relieved. At dinner, Dumbledore had an announcement. 

"As many of you older students have noticed, there is a new tree on the premises. And for you first-years, there is a new tree on the premises." A few people chuckled lightly. "It is a dangerous breed of tree known as the Whomping Willow. No one is to go near it. Now, off to your dorms and to bed!"

"Why d'you think he planted that new tree?" James questioned as they headed up the staircase to their common room. Sirius shrugged.

"Ward off intruders? Scare people away from that area?" he suggested.

"Peter, what do you think?" James questioned further. Peter, perhaps surprised at being addressed, had to think up a clever answer.

"Maybe they're trying to keep out Muggles or, or solicitors!" Knowing this as a joke, they all laughed. 

"But, where has Remus got to? I haven't seen him all day!" Peter exclaimed, now feeling talkative. 

"I honestly don't know. He didn't even forewarn us! He just got up and left!" Sirius said. 

"Hey, would you guys fancy going to see that tree tomorrow? I think I know where it is," James offered, wondering what on earth a Whomping Willow looked like. They agreed and went to bed, Remus's bunk still empty. 

~*~

The next morning Remus met them down at breakfast. "Where did you get off to yesterday?" Peter asked incredulously. 

"Oh, my mother is quite sick, Dumbledore thought I should go visit her." He turned to his food nervously. "It might become a monthly routine!" he added quickly, beginning to eat. Sirius and James exchanged glances, but didn't say anything. 

~*~

James met up with Lily during Herbology class with Professor Root, inviting her and her friends to come and see the tree as well. Remus had told them, rather reluctantly, that he knew where it was. Lily agreed and told the girls about it quickly, excitement in her voice. They, all eager to see it as well, agreed, and during their lunch break, the eight set off to see it. 

Remus seemed quite uninterested with the tree, while everyone else marveled as it swung its dangerous limbs. 

"I wonder why it's here?" James said again. 

"Who knows? Can we go now?" Remus suggested quickly, not wanting to see the tree any longer. 

They all went to Charms class after lunch, with the Slytherins. As soon as they were to set to work on the Lumos spell, Severus Snape walked stealthily over to the group of Peter, Sirius, Remus, and James. 

"Where were you yesterday Lupin?" he asked icily, malice filling his voice. It sounded as though he were about to get Remus in trouble, the way he was talking. 

"Visiting my mother, she's quite sick," Remus answered quickly, still sounding nervous. 

"What's it to you, anyway?" Sirius asked, jumping into the conversation. 

"What's it matter what I am to do with the information, Black?" Snape spat.

"It's not your information, Snape!" James said coldly.

"Potter…just because you've got bloody talent on a broomstick doesn't mean-" Snape began dangerously.

"Just go Snape, go play with your scary little friends!" Peter snapped, pointing back to the Slytherin half of the room. 

"Oh, have something to say, have you Pettigrew?" Snape asked sarcastically. 

"GO!" they all said in unison, pointing as Peter had. Snape turned angrily and left them to their charms.

"Always had a bad feeling about that Snape kid," Sirius said, watching him stalk away.

"Seems like the nosy sort, doesn't he?" Remus added.

"By the way, Peter! Nice going!" James congratulated. They all gave him high fives in light of his newfound confrontational abilities. Peter simply beamed at them. 

Lily looked over at them, all celebrating over telling off that poor Snape boy. She made her way over to him, as if to say she was sorry.

"What do you want?" he snapped when she tapped him on the shoulder. 

"Um, I saw how they just treated you, and, I thought it was really, um, inappropriate, and…"

"Say what you came here to say and be gone, you silly girl!" Snape snapped, concentrating again on his wand tip, trying to light it. 

Looking outraged, Lily quickly said, "Y-yes, I thought it was mean, and you deserved it!" she shouted, storming back to her friends. James was watching her carefully, and went over to her once she was back among the girls.

"Lily, I wouldn't mess around with him," he motioned towards Snape, "he's a real prat." 

"I noticed," she said icily, still fuming from his rudeness. "I was just trying to be nice, maybe…"

"Don't bother." Sirius, Remus, and Peter had joined them.

"Having any trouble with this charm, anyone?" Remus offered. They all shook their heads and quickly lit their wands to prove it. "Wonderful, because I am…" Remus said, attempting the same. They all laughed and began helping him. 

~*~

Before they knew it, almost a month had passed by in the term. Again, Remus made a strange disappearance; on the same date as the previous month. 

"Do you really think he needs to see his mother on the same day each month?" Peter asked that afternoon. 

"One wouldn't think so!" Sirius said, trying to figure out the mystery as well.

~*~

"Good news, guys!" Remus told them the next day. "I've only got to visit my mum one _night each month, so I won't miss classes anymore!"_

"Why always on the same date, Remus?" James asked. 

"Oh, it's not. It's just turned out that, I mean, been most convenient these past two months, that's all," Remus assured them. They all nodded, but James felt himself and Sirius again exchange skeptical looks. 

Charms class again rolled around that day, much to Snape's liking.

"Disappeared again, have you Lupin?" he asked delightedly. 

"My mum is dreadfully sick, and it's all Dumbledore will allow," Remus said distantly. 

"You must see her every month? What if she were to pass away?" Snape asked, a grin on his vile face.

"She's not that sick, she just needs me."

"But only once a month?"

"Yes, only once a-" Remus, as though just now hearing himself, quickly covered this ridiculous statement. "Why do you even care when I go see my mum? It's not like we're friends!" Remus snapped. 

"Oh, it's just that…I can tell when people are lying, Lupin, and you quite obviously are…"

"Oh really, am I?" However, in a way, Remus was glad that James, Sirius, and Peter were currently working with Professor Guidrick on something or other.

"Come on, just tell me what you _really do…if you tell now, maybe I'll keep it a secret…"_

"I haven't got to tell you anything!" Remus said indignantly. 

"Do they know?"

"No. I mean, what don't they know?" Remus said, feeling uncomfortable and nervous.

"So you admit you're lying?"

"No! And I'm not telling you anything! Now just leave me alone!" Remus cried. 

"Class is over for the day, everyone! Have a pleasant weekend!" Professor Guidrick said merrily as Remus began walking again with Peter, James, and Sirius.

"What did Snape want?" James asked. 

"Oh, same old, just drilling me on where I was yesterday," Remus answered casually. Sirius looked worriedly at James. 

~*~

Lily and James met again in the common room that night, discussing Flying class with excitement.

"James, where do you go with that cloak?" she asked this night. 

"Oh, everywhere! Usually, I'm just trying to get used to the castle and all."

"Oh, just wondering. Er, where does Remus go every-"

"To his mother's, or so he says."

"Oh, well yes…"

~*~

Month after month passed by, and once each month, Remus still disappeared. His friends were now getting worried, as he had begun to make up new stories. They began noticing certain things about each night that were similar; it was always a full moon, there were always clouds during the daytime, and Remus always seemed very nervous during classes. 

Finally, each night that he disappeared, they went to the library to look up everything they could on these circumstances. One night, Sirius opened a book, found the exact circumstances…and laughed out loud. Madam Rise (the librarian) was not pleased about this, and threatened to kick them out. James apologized, and eagerly went to find out what was so funny.

Sirius pointed to the page, titled 'Werewolf' at the top, and James chuckled too, quickly showing it to Peter, who thought it quite amusing also. Nevertheless, James suggested they check out the book, and study it further.

~*~

Lily and James began meeting each night in the common room, long after everyone else. Eventually, they began leaving with the help of their friends under the Invisibility Cloak, while James showed Lily everything he knew of. 

They came back to the same room with the large hole in it (they knew because James lit his wand and showed her), and sat to talk about why it was there. James suddenly put out his wand as someone entered, and dragged Lily over to the side. 

It was Snape! James had half a mind to hex him right there, maybe Jelly-Legs would be amusing enough, but Lily stopped him, saying that Jelly-Legs wouldn't erase his memory of seeing them under an Invisibility Cloak out late at night. Finally James agreed, and they watched as he cast a spell on the hole, and slid comfortably down a slide. 

After much convincing, Lily finally followed James down the slide as well, quickly getting back under the cloak to follow Snape. They heard his voice up ahead, and James, not wanting to miss a word, quickened their pace. 

They heard him conversing with the same girl who had caught them before, and listened intently. "Cynthia, I just don't think it's a believable story!" Snape exclaimed through the darkness. Were they meeting in secret?

"Listen, we're to investigate the planting of the Whomping Willow, _not the fake story of a Gryffindor first-year!" the girl, Cynthia, snapped. __Who are they talking about? James thought. Lily wondered the same. _

"But, I think he's a-"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT REMUS LUPIN!!!" she finally screamed, causing both James and Lily to jump in surprise as it echoed around them. Cynthia lit a nearby torch on the wall and caught her breath. 

"All I want to know," she continued in a much calmer voice, "is why the Willow was planted, and how _we can use it."_

"That I don't yet know," Snape said, defeated. 

"Then call me for another meeting when, and only when, you do," she said coldly, storming down the hallway. Snape stood there for a moment, then picked up the torch and stalked after her. Lily and James quietly followed, trying to keep their distance yet stay in the light all the same.

Suddenly Lily stubbed her toe on a loose floor tile, causing a slight thump. "What's that? Who's there?" Snape questioned, lifting the torch behind him. After a few seconds of seeing nothing, Snape continued on.

Lily had her hand clasped over her mouth to stop herself from crying out at the sudden pain, but she and James still followed safely behind Snape. 

They returned to their dorms for the night after only briefly talking about what they had heard. 

~*~

The next morning, James told all of them what he had overheard, to Remus's great dismay. "Why does he care so much, after all? He has no right to know where I go!" he cried. At this, they all eyed him strangely, but he seemed not to notice, suggesting breakfast. 

Lily told only Hestia what had happened, because Hestia was the only one who cared at all about where Remus went. Plus, she felt Hestia the most trustworthy of the group. Hestia listened with her hand clasped over her mouth at the horrible news. 

"What is he to do?" she asked worriedly. Lily shrugged.

"What _can he do?" she returned, looking very stressed. "Snape has power we obviously don't even know about; I really don't think he's someone to mess around with!" she further exclaimed. _

"You know what I think you should do?" Hestia said, a suggestive glint in her eye.

"What?" Lily said, instantly intrigued.

"Well, If Snape sneaks out during the night, _follow him. You and James can find out more of his plan!" she said excitedly. _

"Oh, I don't know…why don't I ask James to borrow the cloak and you and I can go?" Lily suggested. Hestia shook her head.

"I'm not one for adventures and such…I just like hearing about them and giving advice!" she said. Lily nodded, a little disappointed nonetheless. 

"Then, yes, I'll suggest it to James during Charms next lesson."

~*~

So Lily told James, muttering due to Snape's constant listening. "Stupid prat," Sirius said under his breath, sniggering. They soon informed Remus, who seemed quite uninterested. Perhaps he was just acting, though. 

~*~

It was a few days afterward that James pointed out (to Peter and Sirius) that the day was cloudy, and sure enough, Remus was acting his usual, jittery self. James studied the moon during their Astrology lesson to find that it was indeed a full moon that night. 

"James, how about tonight we again follow Snape, and go to their hideout?" Lily suggested that afternoon. James, trying to think of an excuse on the spot, was soon saved by Peter.

"We've got a lot of extra work to do tonight that we want to get going on, so perhaps another night? Sorry," he said, seeing the look of disappointed upon her face. James felt bad too, but he knew they had studying to do.

"Lily, how about tomorrow night? I just-can't tonight. Please forgive me," he begged worriedly.

"No, really, it's all right. I can wait another night, if you're really that busy," she said honestly.

"Okay, thanks."

~*~

That night, Sirius, James, and Peter all returned to the library once Remus had left. They would not leave this mystery unsolved for long. James walked away from the other two, who were deep in conversation anyway, and opened the book he had checked out long ago; the one with the werewolf information.

He opened it, keeping it from their view, and looked at the page with interest. Why should they completely boot the idea of the possibility of the unthinkable…? He saw the exact circumstances that came over Remus once each month:

_Happens once every month person has bite…Clouds gather over place where they reside regularly…Full moon required…Becomes nervous or jittery during daytime…_

Every last symptom, every single word described Sirius and his behavior and circumstances. Maybe, just maybe…

"Guys," James said, summoning his courage, "I think we should take another look at _this," he said flatly, hurling the book onto the table. _

~*~

That night, Peter, Sirius, and James all slept with pits in their stomachs; their information was quite unsettling. James wondered whether to tell Lily the truth…not yet, not until it was absolutely confirmed and safe. 

~*~

The next morning, they met Remus as usual in the Great Hall at breakfast. "Remus," James began, looking nervously at the lot of them, "can we talk? Somewhere more secluded?" Remus, looking puzzled and scared, uneasily agreed, and followed them to an empty classroom.

"Listen," James continued heavily, "we know you've been lying about what happens to you every month. Where you go, or whatever. Please, admit to that!" James said suddenly, turning pleadingly to Remus.

"Yes, y-yes I'll admit to that," he said shakily. "My mum's not even sick…" 

"All right. Are you going to tell us where you go, or are you about to hear what we think we've found out?" Remus looked skeptical that they could even figure it out, but decided he'd like to hear their guesses. There were probably way off anyway.

"Let's hear it, then," he urged. He looked very weary. James, not wanting quite to tell him their truth, looked pointedly at Sirius. Sirius sighed and stepped forward. 

"Remus, we think you might be a werewolf," he said bluntly, casually. Remus looked taken aback, for reasons only he knew. Perhaps he was surprised at the truth in the statement; perhaps abashed at their accusation.

"Well…?" Peter stepped in feebly. Remus lowered his head.

"I thought you'd never figure it out. I thought you'd never dream, nor have the courage to accuse…but I suppose I don't know you well at all, do I?" His voice cracked as though he was prepared to cry, but James couldn't quite believe it still. 

"Remus, are you joking? I mean, all signs point to, but then I thought it couldn't be…" James pleaded, as though he thought Remus was playing some sort of joke. Remus shook his head.

"I received the bite when I was very young, I can hardly remember it. I do remember a lot about it though…

"I was wandering in the forest near our home, and I could hear my mother calling me inside. I heard my father's chuckling voice as he told her to let me have a little fun. I faintly heard my mother say something about werewolves, but I was too young to be worried or understand. My father must have hushed her up anyway…because on I went.

"Well, there were werewolves, and don't think I didn't fight! It jumped upon me, ripping my clothes and tearing at skin. Then it sunk its teeth into my arm, leaving a permanent scar," here he paused and lifted the right arm of his robes, revealing a bite scar, "on my right arm.

"My parents eventually found me; I had passed out in the forest from the pain. They brought me back and immediately called a doctor, who confirmed their horrible beliefs. From then on, every month, I transform into a horrible monster, a danger to all humans near me." Remus sounded as though he was finished, but there were still so many questions they wanted, _needed to ask._

"And you still…" Sirius trailed off, no words being necessary. Remus nodded. There were definite tears streaming down his cheeks. 

"Where do you go?" Peter questioned.

Remus laughed lightly, softly. 

"Another story, which is in need of telling," he said quietly. "Professor Dumbledore has planted the Whomping Willow on my behalf," he said wistfully, leaving a small pause here for his words to sink in.

"Every month I go out there, touch the knot on the trunk, and travel down a passage into a small shack to transform. It is completely secluded from the school, so all students, and everyone else in Hogwarts, is safe." 

"Does it hurt?" James asked, a pained look in his eye.

"Oh, yes, very much. I won't bother you all with the horrid details, as I've become quite used to the pain." James still couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could it be true? It made no sense…what was he thinking, it all made perfect sense! The bite, the clouds, the moon, the behavior…it all added up. But what could they do now?

"You say, Remus, you can only hurt humans? Not animals?"

"Correct, James."

"Oh, yes…" Now that James knew this, how was he to use the information?

"Well, I believe we've been in this room talking for quite long enough, don't you think?" Peter suggested, as though trying to pick up the mood. They all slowly agreed, and left to see what was left of breakfast and to get off to classes. James had almost completely forgotten his promise to Lily until she mentioned it during Charms class.

"Well, James, all right?" Lily said, waving a hand in front of his face. 

"Huh, what?" he said, coming out of a daze.

"I said, are we still on for tonight? Or are you still quite busy?" she asked gently, hopefully.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. I can. We'll follow Snape then?" he asked, not hushing his voice in the least.

"Did I hear my name? Got something to say, Potter?" Snape asked coldly, making his way over.

"What? Oh, no, not right now, just go back over there, will you?" James continued in the distant voice. Snape snarled and stalked away. 

"James, we need to talk! Come here," Lily said in an ordering tone to get his attention. She dragged him to a corner and wouldn't let him speak.

"What is wrong? I can tell that something is quite amiss about you, please tell me what it is," she begged, looking him in the eye. 

For a fleeting second, James considered it. He wanted so badly to tell her the truth…she was after all, concerned and all. He looked over his shoulder, straight into the laughing face of Remus. Then it all changed.

"Nothing, Lily, just dreadfully tired, that's all. Sorry if I seem distant, we're certainly on for tonight, though!" he assured her. She smiled a smile then that made him again want to burst with truth.

"Wonderful! I was just a bit worried, but if you're sure…"

"Quite," he said quickly, perhaps to block out other oncoming words. They went quickly back to their lesson then.

~*~

That night, they couldn't have been luckier. Snape was stalking around outside the Gryffindor common room, obviously thinking about something. Then he started off, but they didn't follow him. Instead they went to the empty classroom again to wait so they could go safely down the slide. James promised to listen closer to the spell to master it.

They waited for a long time, with bated breath…

~*~

Sirius, having just let Lily and James out, also saw Snape walking menacingly around, when he got a truly horrible idea. Snape began walking away, and, rather panicked, Sirius followed him.

He proceeded to the library, taking a book about werewolves from a shelf, enraging Sirius further. Finally, Sirius calmly approached Snape from behind, and whispered secretly in his ear.

"You'd like to know what happens to Remus every month, wouldn't you?" Snape whipped around, facing him.

"Don't sneak up on me like that Black!" he said dangerously. "But yes, I'd be quite intrigued to know what you know…" Sirius smiled. 

"Well, I don't have to tell you anything, now do I?" Sirius taunted. 

"Then why have you come?" Snape retaliated. Sirius was at a loss.

"All right, I'll tell you where he goes, _and how to get there…" Sirius muttered, though there was no one else within earshot. Snape stood in silence, waiting for the information he so longed to know. _

"You know the Whomping Willow, I'm sure?" Sirius continued, getting only a nod from Snape. "Have you seen it?" Another nod. "You've seen the knot then, at its trunk?" Another exasperated nod, Snape becoming impatient.

"You can prod that knot with a long stick to freeze the tree, then climb up that passageway; there you'll find him…" Snape's expression changed various times, first happiness, then a pained look to hide the happiness, then doubt.

"How am I to trust you?" he asked suspiciously.

"What other information are you to trust, except what I've just told you?" Snape was now at a loss. Sirius gave a satisfied grin and turned on his heel, exiting the library with a swish of his robes.

Snape sat staring after him, wondering if there was truth in his words. He'd just have to find out the next time Lupin disappeared, now wouldn't he? He suddenly realized the valuable information Black had just given him, whether or not he knew it. Snape quickly tapped something behind his ear, a communication device no doubt, and hurried off to the room where Lily and James were waiting.

~*~

He arrived, surprising the both of them with his ragged breathing and hurried pace. They wondered what was the matter. James couldn't make out the words as he made the slide appear, but quickly forgot about it as they followed him, eager to find out his problem.

"Took you long enough," Cynthia spat at the sight of him. "Got anything on that tree that's useful, or do you dare to go on about that Lupin kid?" she asked coldly, glaring at Snape.

"I know, something, very, very valuable, about the, Willow," he said, his breath still ragged.

"Well out with it, I haven't got all night!"

"If you touch the knot at its trunk it'll freeze!" he said quickly, causing Lily to audibly gasp while James's mouth hung open in horror. Cynthia however, looked delighted.

"Are you sure?" she asked excitedly.

"Not, quite sure, but it's a reliable source," Snape assured, catching his breath now. Luckily, Cynthia had been too amazed at Snape's discovery and Snape had been too proud and out of breath to have heard Lily's gasp. 

"Wonderful, Snape, wonderful! You'll be rewarded for this, don't you worry!" she assured brightly. "Now, we'd best be to bed, can't arouse suspicion," she said quickly, starting for the exit. Snape followed readily, and Lily and James shortly afterward.

Once they were safely back in the common room, James raged. "Who was it, Sirius, or Peter? One of them had to let slip to Snape!" he practically shouted while Lily cringed before him. 

"James, calm down! For all you know, someone else discovered it and told them, all right? Relax, will you?" James finally calmed down, deciding not to question them about it after all. 

"Now, you obviously need rest, so off!" Lily ordered, pointing up his staircase. He went without protest, and she did the same, going to her dorm. Both decided they'd keep the information they'd found this night a complete secret. 

~*~

"How was your time with Lily last night?" Remus asked the next morning at breakfast.

"Just fine. Snape never came though, so we just sat and talked," James lied. He couldn't possibly tell Remus what Snape knew. 

"Er, Remus, when's the next full moon?" Peter asked quietly. 

"Tomorrow night. So don't be surprised when I leave, all right?" Remus said, equally as quiet. They all nodded.

"Something's going to happen tomorrow night…" Lily said to Hestia that morning as well, sitting down the table from James and the gang. 

"What?" Hestia asked with interest.

"I don't know, tomorrow's the full moon, right?" Hestia nodded. "Yes, I can just feel something terrible brewing…"

~*~

Indeed, the next night came all too soon. Remus disappeared as usual around sunset. Sirius, looking forward to what was to come, lied saying he was going to go out and watch the sun set and study up on astrology. James and Peter returned to the common room, James feeling a bit uneasy.

After about a half hour, Peter suddenly burst out, "Sirius told Snape about Remus and Snape's going to find him tonight!" Then he covered his mouth in fear.

"What!?" James said in disbelief. "Who, did he tell you this?" Peter nodded.

"He didn't want me to tell you, he thought you'd try to stop Snape."

"Well, he was right. I'm going. He'll be killed!" With that, James rushed off to stop Snape from getting himself killed. 

~*~

He was in time to watch as Madam Pomfrey led Remus out to the Willow, and Snape lurk out from behind a large tree.

He was still too far; Snape would be able to get in before James could do a thing about it. 

Sirius watched in childish joy as Snape snuck out, a long stick in hand, to approach the tree after Remus. James had to stop momentarily, his breath was caught.

Snape prodded and poked at the knot in the tree, finally succeeding to freeze it. Sirius began silently laughing as Snape made his way toward the entrance.

James was now running at a sprint, desperate to stop him before he saw anything…

Sirius was horrified to see a tall, spindly figure tear after Snape, already halfway up the passage by now; the figure he recognized as James Potter. 

James hastily grabbed the back of Snape's robes, pulling him forcefully out of the tunnel and back onto the grounds. But it was too late; the damage was done. At the end of the tunnel, Snape had indeed seen the full-grown, fully dangerous werewolf who was Remus Lupin. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Not exactly a cliffie, or what? Long enough? I was going to make it the entire year, but it turned too long…and I couldn't keep you all waiting a moment longer! 

Also, I _realize that technically, Snape is supposed to be jealous of James's __Quidditch skill to particularly dislike him, and also that Snape is supposed to see Madam Pomfrey take Remus out to the tree before Sirius told him anything, but this worked out much better for me. Hope you enjoyed! I'll try to get the next chapter out soon, but it depends on how long it is._

Oh yes, and THANK YOU!!!!! All of you are just wonderful, your comments are great and I'm so happy you all like the story so much! Keep reviewing!!!


	9. When Will the Fighting End?

James pulled him out of the tunnel and hurled him to the ground. Snape, utterly surprised by the sudden invasion, looked James over before giving him an angry glare.

"I knew it!" he cried triumphantly, throwing one arm into the air. "I knew he was a werewolf!"

Sirius sat in the bush, listening to their transaction as best he could. He could only hear Snape's yelling so far. He was truly shaking with fear; James would yell at him so…he had acted stupidly, telling Snape all that…

He stealthily arose and made his way around the other side of the castle to escape. James would not know just where he had been.

"Snape, you can't tell anybody what you just saw!" James fumed. 

"And who's going to stop me? I finally know all about the _werewolf_ at Hogwarts, and all about Lupin's horrible secret…I'm telling _everybody_!!!" James looked panic-stricken for a moment before suddenly sprinting back towards the castle. Snape looked dully after him, not noticing how menacingly the tree was shaking. 

Suddenly the willow started up again, knocking Snape hard against his back; he heard a sickening crack and began running away from the tree.

James ran straight to Dumbledore's office, hardly thinking. He began pounding violently against the door, hoping Dumbledore was still inside…

"Is there a problem Mr. Potter?" Professor Dumbledore stood before him, watching his arms wave in midair.

"Remus, Snape, werewolf, tree, found out!" James said quickly, not quite sorting out his words. 

"James, sort out what you're trying to tell me," Dumbledore said both calmly and urgently. 

"Snape found out about Remus being a werewolf and how he went into the Whomping Willow," James said clearly. 

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know; I ran to get you." 

"I'll handle it," Dumbledore said confidently, striding quickly out of the office. James was about to follow him when Lily came rushing up. 

"Snape, secret, Cynthia, Remus, werewolf!" she cried, much as he had just moments before. 

"Slow down Lily, now what did you see?"

"Snape told Cynthia that Remus is a werewolf!" she practically shouted in her panic. 

"That little rat! Where did he go?" James asked hopefully, praying Dumbledore hadn't strayed too far by now. 

"They're still down there; I used your cloak, by the way." He didn't acknowledge that comment and they both ran to find Dumbledore. 

"Professor!" James called desperately. Instead he found none other than-

"Potter? Tayfor? What are you doing out at this hour?" Professor Traint, the Potions teacher, asked maliciously. 

"I need to find Professor Dumbledore, it's about Snape-"

"What about him?"

"He knows something about Remus Lupin that he shouldn't!" James snapped, getting impatient. 

"Why don't you tell me about it?" Traint questioned. 

"I don't have time!"

"You're walking on thin ice Potter!" he snapped. 

"Hey, just let us go all right?" Lily asked, becoming exasperated. Traint looked thoroughly abashed, but it was at that moment that Dumbledore returned. 

"Did you call me?"

"Yes," James quickly answered before Traint could say anything, "we know where Snape is!" 

"Lead the way," Dumbledore commanded, and they both followed Lily down the corridor, leaving Traint behind. He walked off angrily, muttering to himself.

They showed Dumbledore the secret passageway that they had been using; but said nothing of the cloak or how they had found it. They found it deserted, much to the dislike of Lily and James.

"Don't worry, we'll catch him in the morning," Dumbledore assured them, walking down the passage to exit. Lily and James exchanged skeptical looks; who knew how many people he could tell by then?

They sadly returned back to their common room, said goodnight, and returned to their respective dorms for the night. It was then that James realized; Lily hadn't known Remus was a werewolf! "Hey, Lily, wait!" he cried suddenly. 

"What is it?" she asked incredulously. 

"Uh," he began, now at a loss for words, "what do you think of Remus being a werewolf?" She looked deep in thought. 

"It's rather strange I suppose, but I'll become accustomed. It was a bit of a shock, and I rather disliked hearing it from Snape, but I'm fine with it." He nodded. "Well, goodnight then," she said, turning back up to her staircase.

James continued up his own staircase wearily. When he reached the room, he saw two sleeping bodies. Then he remembered another thing-Sirius. Upon closer inspection, he realized that Sirius was not asleep. He brutally turned on a nearby light, causing Sirius to jump.

"Good morning! I'd like to have a bit of a chat with you," James said brightly. Sirius smiled nervously. Peter sat up too. "Morning to you too Peter, you might as well try to sleep, though this talk won't be very quiet…" James said dangerously. 

"Where did you go tonight Sirius?" he asked calmly. 

"To, to go see the sun set and study astrology, like I said," he answered shakily. It reminded James of how Remus had sounded when talking about his sick mum. 

"Oh, well then, I suppose you'd both like to know what happened!" James said gleefully. Peter cowered in his bed; Sirius attempted a look of interest. 

"Snape found Remus," James said simply. Sirius faked a gasp and Peter gave no response. James, now getting quite angry, continued.

"I tried to stop him, but he got there too quickly; it was as though he _knew_ how to get in! I warned Snape afterward not to tell, but then Lily caught him telling that girl Cynthia…it's just awful!" Sirius looked truly scared now. "But the real thinker," James pressed still, "is just _how_ he got in there! It's just not understandable!" Sirius looked guiltily away, not saying anything.

"Oh, COME OFF IT SIRIUS!" James suddenly shouted. "YOU TOLD THE BLOODY BASTARD ABOUT REMUS!!!!" Sirius swallowed hard; Peter was completely hiding under the blanket.

"Yeah, I told him…" he finally admitted. James was too angry to contain himself.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"That he would get hurt and never get to Remus!" Sirius said.

"He could've been killed! If it wasn't the tree, then it would've been the _full-grown_ werewolf he was about to go see!" Sirius looked away, anger flooding him too.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time!"

"How is that even close to a good idea?!" James raged. 

"I wanted to get him back for saying all those things to Remus!" Sirius pleaded.

"By proving him right?"

"It was a mistake, I know…"

"He's going to hold this against us forever! The rest of our years at Hogwarts…" James trailed off painfully. 

"Can we please just try to sleep now? We can tell Remus in the morning," Peter suggested feebly.

"You're right, let's just deal with it tomorrow," James said; he was quite worn out from the whole ordeal. Not another word was said as Sirius switched off the light and they drifted to sleep. 

~*~

The next morning, they all met Remus at breakfast. "Morning all!" he said cheerfully. He always seemed to be in a better mood the morning after. They were all tense, but he didn't seem to notice. Finally James spoke up.

"Listen, Remus, something happened last night that you should know about…" he began, shooting an angry look at Sirius. Remus looked concernedly at James.

"What?" he asked. 

"Snape found you."

"WHAT!? HOW?" he burst, disregarding the rest of the hall. Sirius raised his hand slightly, indicating it was him who had tipped Snape off.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Remus further shouted. Many people were now looking suspiciously at them, causing James to grab them both by the arms and lead them out, Peter close behind. 

"I wanted him to get hurt!"

"So you told him I was a werewolf?"

"No, I told him that I knew where you went, figuring he'd never get through-"

"Well he got through didn't he?" Sirius nodded slowly. Remus was angrily pacing up and down the corridor. 

"Did you tell someone?" he asked James. He nodded quickly. 

"I went straight to Dumbledore."

"And what did he do about it?" Remus snapped.

"We couldn't find Snape."

"I thought you said Lily found him," Sirius interjected. 

"You," Remus said, turning towards Sirius, "better just keep your mouth shut right now!" Sirius looked hurt, but didn't say anything else. 

"Yeah, well, by the time we got there, he was gone. Traint kept us up," James said spitefully. 

"No surprise," Peter muttered. 

"Then what did Dumbledore do?" Remus continued. 

"He said he'd deal with it in the morning."

"We're going to his office; NOW," Remus ordered, and they all set off. 

When they arrived, James did as he had the previous night; only this time he knocked more calmly. There was no answer, so Remus impatiently pounded his fist against the door. Finally Dumbledore came.

"Ah yes, I figured I'd see you all here today," he said knowingly. "Come in." They all entered and marveled at his huge office. It was much like it would be many years later, only with different pictures upon the walls. 

"Have a seat," he offered, motioning to four chairs that were placed in front of his desk. They sat, and James opened his mouth to begin, being cut off by Dumbledore before he uttered a syllable. 

"In answer to your question," he said, "I have spoken with Severus." James closed his mouth objectively. Dumbledore waited. Remus finally looked as though he was about to say something, when Dumbledore cut him off also.

"In answer to your question," he continued, grinning, "he only told one person, whom I have also had a word with." Sirius was fidgeting in his chair. 

"Uh, professor," he began, yet again being cut off. 

"In answer to _your_ question, I know how Severus got in, knew how, what he saw, and who here is at fault." The others looked involuntarily at Sirius, who slouched in his seat. 

"Actually professor, I was wondering what you said to Snape," Sirius admitted quietly.

"Oh yes, about that. I told him simply that it would be in his best interest not to tell anyone else, lest he die." There was an awkward pause here, James wondering whether or not it was a joke. "That meaning that he will suffer quite a consequence; other than death, of course."

"Oh, of course," Sirius said, a little relieved.

"And I told Cynthia the same."

"Professor?" Peter began.

"Yes, Peter?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"Are you sure we can trust Snape?" Dumbledore sighed.

"No, I'm not sure. But if he tells, I will know. Don't worry."

~*~

"Hestia, what you thought is totally true! But you can't tell Crystal or Jenny; they won't take it the right way," Lily said breathlessly at breakfast. 

"So, he _is_ a werewolf?" Hestia questioned eagerly.

"Oh yeah, he is…" Lily said. Hestia was speechless. 

"I just can't wait until Charms class today…" Lily said worriedly. 

~*~

Just as Lily had feared, Charms class was just as expected. Remus, fearing the worst, complained to Professor Guidrick that he felt sick, and was sent down to Madam Royhurst, the school nurse.

Nonetheless, Snape didn't resist bragging about what he had found out the previous night to James, Sirius, and Peter. "How's it feel being friends with a werewolf?" he asked maliciously. 

"Just fine, thanks," Sirius said coolly. Snape grimaced. 

"Why don't you tell me a bit more, eh Black? I'm rather curious on how he transforms, and just how dangerous he is…" Snape continued. Sirius, having the short temper that he did, was about ready to snap.

"Why don't you keep your nose in your own damn business, Snape?" he muttered perilously.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought that since you told me that first bit, that I could just have a little more," he continued nastily.

"I only told you that bit to get you killed!" Sirius said, a bit louder.

"Didn't even think about the well-being of your friend?" Snape asked.

"I was more enticed by the thought of seeing your body in shreds!" Sirius said. They were face to face now, looking venomously into each other's eyes. 

"More enticed than keeping a friendship?"

"Remus is still my friend!"

"But what about Potter?"

"What about him?"

"He was the one who stopped your little plan, wasn't he? He pulled me out of that tunnel to ruin everything you had planned…" Sirius was silent. For a moment they just stared at each other, neither losing eye contact. 

"He only pulled you out because you didn't have the sense not to go near a fully grown werewolf," Sirius whispered, trying not to blurt to the entire class of Remus' secret. Snape turned red. 

"I was just seeing what all the fuss was about!" So the tables had turned. 

"You just can't admit that James saved your life!" Sirius accused. James, who had been listening the entire time, looked nervously away, concentrating on his wand. 

"Potter didn't help me at all!" Snape said nervously.

"You just said it yourself; 'He pulled me out of that tunnel to ruin everything you had planned'…" Sirius said, a grin breaking through. Snape was speechless. 

"You watch yourself Black, there's a lot you don't know," Snape said, shooting an angry glare at James and going back to his workstation.

"Sirius! What were you trying to prove?" James asked. "Now he's really going to get me!"

"But I proved him wrong, didn't I?" Sirius asked proudly. James rolled his eyes.

"That's all that matter to you, isn't it?" he accused. He turned around angrily, again concentrating on his wand.

~*~

The next day things weren't so friendly, considering Remus had returned to Charms. Snape was like a predator ready to spring upon his prey. 

"Lupin, glad to see you're feeling better," he lied, slinking up to him. 

"No you're not. You better just leave me alone Snape, or I might be tempted to attack you next month," Remus said serenely. Snape scowled.

"I don't think so. I have a few questions for you," Snape continued. 

"And I'm not providing any answers, so you might as well leave."

"I think not. Last time we had a conversation like this, I got indirect answers." Remus then remembered how Snape had dug out that he was lying from their last conversation, but was determined to use a 'poker face' to keep his answers from him.

"Does it hurt when you transform?" 

"I'm not telling you anything," Remus said.

"Oh come on, this is just a useless piece of information…"

"Or so you'd like me to think," Remus said, facing Snape suddenly. Snape scowled again.

"Fine. What sorts of things happen during the day that lets someone know you are going to transform that night?"

"I'm not telling you anything," Remus repeated calmly. Snape was getting agitated.

"Who came up with the idea of the Whomping Willow?"

"I'm not telling you anything," Remus again repeated. Snape finally got sick of it and returned heatedly to his friends. Remus, quite pleased with himself, returned silently to his work.

~*~

None of them even realized how fast the year had passed them by until Dumbledore announced the end-of-year feast would be the following evening. James thought sadly about what summer would be like back at home, without Remus, Sirius, and Peter. 

The feast was magnificent. Peter, Sirius, James, and Remus hadn't even cared enough to be angry that the hall was decorated in green and silver, Slytherin's colors. Lily, Hestia, Crystal, and Jenny weren't all that depressed either. 

Remus had finally almost forgiven Sirius for what he had done; after all, it wasn't worth losing his friendship over. The rivalry between Snape and James would only grow with time and power…

And then there was Peter. He certainly wasn't the liveliest, or most interesting character among them, but somehow he seemed to fit like a puzzle piece into their group. No one questioned it, or even paid mind to it, except James. One day he even asked him about it.

"Peter, why are you so quiet? How can you be, when you're around us all the time?" Peter just shrugged. 

"I just it's just my nature."

"Still, I don't know what we'd do without you!" James said, clapping him on the back. To this Peter simply smiled.

They all ate, drank, and laughed for the last time that year as they all prepared for the summer ahead. James and the others packed in silence back in their dorm, each afraid of getting too emotional in front of the guys. James personally wasn't looking forward to another summer with Magnus and Tempesta; but he would manage. It was nice to get away for the time that he did.

They all boarded the Hogwarts Express with heavy hearts, wondering what things would be like the next time they saw the castle. 

Lily walked into their car after about an hour's trip. "James? Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, Lily," James said, a little reluctant to leave his friends when they had such short time left together. She led him to an empty compartment, and they sat down.

"I want you to write to me this summer," she said very seriously, conjuring a piece of paper. She pulled a quill out of her back pocket and scribbled down her address.

"Here, let me give you mine-" 

"No! I want it to be _your_ responsibility to write to me," she said hastily. 

"Why?" he asked. He didn't notice the blush rise to her cheeks.

"Just, just because," she said uneasily. "Now take it, and I expect to hear from you soon!" Silence followed that. 

"Uh, yeah, I will!" he said tensely. More silence. 

"Well, I should be getting back," James said finally, motioning towards his compartment.

"Yeah, right, me too. But uh, James?"

"Yeah?"

"I had a great year. I'm really glad I met you," she said honestly, a sweet smile meeting her lips. He returned it readily.

"Me too. You became one of my really good friends." They both stood and hugged rather awkwardly. Then they turned in opposite directions, and with a small wave, departed.

~*~

James returned to his friends, who sat silently in the car. Their emotions were definitely catching up to them as more familiar scenery began coming into view. 

"Listen, guys," James finally said, his courage mounting since his talk with Lily, "I had a really great year, and I'm thankful that I got to meet and become such close friends with you all. The summer won't even come close to what the school year brought…"

"Yeah, me too," Sirius agreed.

"Me too," Peter said shortly.

"I'm just glad I found friends who can accept me the way I am," Remus said sensitively. They all smiled at him. Stillness engulfed the car as the train began to slow, and come to a complete halt.

They all got off and were about ready to go find their families. "Well guys, this is goodbye," James said sadly. They all quickly exchanged addresses, promising to write often over the summer. 

And with that, James and Magnus both set off for home, and a summer beyond all long summers…


	10. A Rough Beginning

Magnus and James came into the house one after the other. Tempesta was eagerly waiting, and hugged James tightly as soon as he walked in. "Hey Temp," he greeted breathlessly as she knocked all the wind out of him. 

"Oh, James! Magnus!" she greeted nonchalantly, as though she had just now noticed he was there. "I'm so glad you guys are finally back!" Normally, at a comment such as this, James would have replied with 'Me too, Temp!', but that wasn't the case this time.

"I'm going up to my room to unpack," he said lamely, starting off. Tempesta watched sadly as he pushed past her and began to go up the stairs. She turned to Magnus. 

"What did you do to him?" she asked angrily. Then she stormed up to her own room, not even giving Magnus a chance to answer. 

James went up to his room and shut the door quickly, making sure to lock it as well. He turned and walked over to the desk that sat in a corner of his room, wiped dust off of it, and sat down, taking some parchment and a quill from the top drawer. He hesitated, unsure of who to write to first. Soon he decided and hastily began to write. 

_Dear Lily,_

_I've been home for less than five minutes, and already it feels like Hogwarts was years ago. I miss you, Peter, Remus, and Sirius as though I haven't seen you in ages, when in reality it's only been about a half hour. _

_I know at the moment things seem harsh, but I'll settle back in to life at home soon enough. I hope. I don't know if I'm ready yet to deal with constant Magnus and Tempesta yet; which is why I'm sitting here writing to you right now. Just so you know, you are the first person I'm writing to. I think Remus, Sirius and Peter would all laugh if I told them how I feel right now. Despite the fact, of course, that I'm sure they feel exactly the same._

_So I suppose by the time you get this, it will be ample time to ask how you are doing. You never did tell me much about your family; you have a sister, correct? She's a Muggle, right? I hope you have an easier time adjusting to life back at home than I am. _

_If nothing else, I wonder if Remus will be all right. I know that I'll see him next year, but without us, his transformations over the summer will be even more unbearable. I do wonder though, what Snape and that Cynthia girl were up to all year. I believe she is a fifth year, so we've only got a matter of time to figure it out before she's out of Hogwarts. _

_Well, I suppose there's not much more left to say, is there? I do hope you write soon. My owl's young, so actually, I'm lucky you gave me your address. Be sure to get mine; he might get lost on the way home. Well, see you!_

_James_

He read over the letter once, folded it up, and set it on his desk, preparing another piece of parchment for another letter. Again, he hesitated, thinking of who to write to next. 

_Dear Remus,_

_Hello! I hope you're doing all right, and adjusting well to your home. I'll admit I'm having trouble; but I'll get over it._

James took this moment to laugh at himself, comparing the two letters. He was much more honest with Lily.

_So, I must know about your family! I just wrote to Lily, asking her about hers. Why is it one never thinks to ask these things until it's too late to in person? In fact, I know nothing about your family except that you've got a mum and a dad. Some friends we are, eh? So please tell me more. _

_I didn't plan on mentioning this, but what the heck. How are your transformations? Still painful I'm sure, but worse now that you're back home, or better? If you haven't had one yet, that's perfectly understandable, just write me when you do. I just want to know, you know, out of sheer curiosity. _

_Well, since there's no real news here yet, as I've been home only a short while, I'll write to you later! Bye!_

_James_

He looked it over, laughed at himself again, and folded that one, too. And again, he picked up his quill and a new piece of parchment.

_Dear Sirius,_

_How are things? I'll get straight to the point here; I want to know more about your family. I mean, we've known each other all year, and still I have no idea as to whether or not you've got siblings. _

_I've only been home for a very short time, so I've no new news for you as of now. But whenever something comes up, I'll write! I promise! _

_James_

He didn't even look over this one, just folded it and laid it down. Now for the shortest one yet: Peter's.

_Dear Peter,_

_How are you? I hope you're still all right, considering I sent this quite early. I was wondering; what is your family like? Brothers, sisters, anything? I just want to know, you know, because I've known you all year and know absolutely nothing about your family. Rather odd, don't you think? Well, nothing's new with me yet, so write to you later!_

_James_

Again, he didn't even proofread it; he just set it down on top of the others. Then he rummaged through his things and dug out all of their addresses. He hurried out into his parents' room and got their young owl, Noel. It was an eagle owl, and was fairly new to the family; they had purchased it to keep Tempesta satisfied over the long school year. 

James walked slowly back to his room, gently stroking and speaking softly to Noel. "Now," he said soothingly, "I need some letters delivered. Do you think you can handle it? You are, after all, an owl." Noel hooted softly, and James smiled contentedly. 

He set the owl on a perch in his room (there for that very purpose) and collected the letters. He decided to be 'Muggle-ish' and put them in envelopes, being careful to write the correct address on each one.

There's something few people know; usually a person can just tell an owl who to take the letter to. But, didn't you know, owls have got to be trained! Once they know an address, they know it for life. But first, like most creatures, they have to be taught. By putting the addresses on the letters, the owl knows just where to go.

"Deliver to one to LILY first!" he said, pronouncing Lily very clearly. Noel hooted softly and took flight with all of the letters. James watched the little owl until it was out of sight and turned back to his bed, walking over to sit on it.

'I miss Hogwarts so much; it's like I never even went,' he though dismally, glancing wistfully out of his window. He slowly rose and went downstairs to endure his family's questions and so forth. 

Tempesta was waiting for him. "James! You ran off so quick, I couldn't talk to you!" she said accusingly. 

"Yeah, sorry," he said insincerely. She scowled at him. 

"No you're not. I know you just got home, but for me it's been a long year!" she complained angrily. James looked at her with compassion. 

"Okay, Temp! I am sorry," he said, exasperated. She still frowned. "Why don't you tell me about your year," he prompted, sitting next to her. A slight smile met her lips.

"All right, but only if you really want to hear, not just to humor me." He grinned.

"I really want to hear." She sighed. 

"Let's just say I'm glad I'm going to Hogwarts next year; these Muggles are really getting on my nerves!"

~*~

Lily arrived home with her parents, positively dreading the coming summer. Her parents would interrogate her about the entire year; Petunia would loath every word openly; and Lily would have no one to run to when things got bad. What if James didn't even write? What if he had already lost her address? She sighed. 

Luckily, her parents had had the sense to keep quiet in the car. Lily just wanted to be alone; the end of any school-year is always hard. That's a fact. Right now Lily just wanted to sit in her room, write letters to Hestia, Jenny, Crystal, and James, and not talk about the year. 

She started for her room, and was halfway there when she was met by Petunia. 

"Back already?" she asked spitefully. Lily didn't say anything, but tried to push past her. "What's wrong? D'you miss turning people to toads all ready?" Petunia scoffed. Lily still ignored her, trying to get by.

"Have all the magic tricks worn you out? Don't even have the strength to get by me?" Petunia was thoroughly enjoying tormenting Lily. She didn't notice that Lily was getting red in the face.

"Oh, by the way," Petunia said, the sarcastic tone suddenly leaving her voice, "you little friend called. She wants you over." Petunia changed again to sarcasm. "She probably just wants you to show her your latest magic card games!" Lily had had enough. 

"WHY DON'T YOU GET THE BLOODY HELL OUT OF MY WAY AND JUST LET ME GET TO MY ROOM SO I DON'T HAVE TO PUT UP WITH YOU!!??" she screamed. She didn't even care that her parents had undoubtedly heard her say 'bloody hell'; just so long as Petunia moved. 

And, sure enough, Petunia numbly moved out of Lily's way and she continued to her room. 

She opened her bedroom door, walked in, and slammed it shut, noting that Petunia still stood, unmoving, in the hallway. She moved to her desk and sat for a moment, staring at it. Suddenly an owl fluttered into her room. Her heart leapt as she snatched a letter from it.

'James!' she thought excitedly, looking at the envelope. She let the owl perch itself on her windowsill and began hurriedly writing a reply.

_James,_

_I've already had a horrible start to my summer, thanks to my sister. I hope it doesn't get any worse (though I know it will). _

_You want to know about my family, do you? Well, one sister, yes, Muggle, yes. She is my only sibling, and her name is Petunia. She's two years older than me. She's dreadful! She absolutely loathes me because I got to be a witch and she didn't; I mean, she'd loathe me anyway, but this makes it much worse. _

_I suppose I'm doing all right, though believe me, I've been better. Like you said, I'm sure I'll adjust to home life soon enough, though it won't be easy. Until next time!_

_Love_

_From Lily_

She looked over it again, and regretted how bad the scratched out 'Love' looked. She was sure he'd be able to read it, but she just wasn't ready for anything of that sort. 

The owl he had sent sat restlessly on her window, hooting softly as she approached again. She was careful in writing his address on an envelope, as she knew what new owls were like. 

She hastily dug some owl treats from a nearby drawer, gave them to Noel and let him chew while she tied the letter to his leg, and waved a solemn goodbye to the little owl. She then moved back to her desk for more letter-writing. 

~*~

James was getting more than tired of listening to Tempesta endlessly talk, and soon excused himself; not realizing he was being rude. She frowned angrily after him, and stormed off to her own room.

About an hour later, he grasped how foolish he had been and rushed to her still closed door. He knocked loudly.

"Temp! Temp open the door!" he called through it. There was no reply. "Seriously, Temp! I'm sorry about what I did!" No answer. He jiggled the handle, and the door slid open. He wondered if she was sleeping.

He opened the door to find the room empty. He turned, not looking around the room, and searched the rest of the house. She was nowhere to be found. He returned to her empty room, and entered warily. 

After careful penetrating of her room, he discovered a note on her pillow. It read:

_Dear Family,_

_I'm sorry, but sense (he was sure she meant 'since')__ I can clerly (he supposed this word was to be 'clearly') __see that I'm not wanted here, I've left. I don't know where I'm going, and I don't know if I'll ever come bak (she wasn't very good at spelling)__. I don't blame James for couzing (causing) __me to go, but…well, bye. If you miss me, I'm even more sorry. May be I'll come bak soon. May be not. Bye._

_Love Tempesta_

James gasped and took notice of her open window. It was all his fault! How could he be so inconsiderate? What was he going to do? His mother would punish him to no avail, his father would be stern no doubt, and his brother…probably wouldn't care all that much. There would be search efforts, and all fingers would be pointed at James!! Unless…

He looked down at the note in his hand. _They didn't have to know there was a note; did they? He could just claim that he was searching for Temp to play a game, and she was nowhere to be found! Either that or he could write a new note, taking careful efforts to trace her handwriting. _

He decided the second one would be the best, but the first one required less effort. Soon he was diligently tracing her handwriting onto another sheet of parchment.

It didn't take long, so he hastily shoved the original note in one pocket, and the fake in the other. Thinking this over, he switched the original to his back pocket so he wouldn't mistake it with the fake, and hurried to find his parents.

"Mum! Mum!" he called through the house urgently. He soon found her in the kitchen. 

"What is it James?" she asked calmly.

"Tempesta's gone!" he said dramatically. 

"What do you mean?" she asked in the same tone.

"She's run away!" 

"How do you know she's not just at a friend's house?" she questioned. James, suddenly very grateful he had taken the time to compose the fake note, began reaching for a pocket.

"Because," he continued, pulling the parchment from his back pocket, "she left this!" He held it up gloriously, saw the part he was careful to leave out in the fake note written there, and quickly hid it from view.

"James, what was that? Give it to me!" his mother ordered. 

"Uhh, wrong pocket," he said, digging in the correct pocket this time, "that was an old assignment!" He handed her the fake note. It was identical to Tempesta's note, except that it left out the sentence, _I don't blame James for couzing me to go, but…well, bye. _

"Oh my heavens…" Phyllinda said, staring at the note. "James, when did you last see her?" James shifted his weight from foot to foot, looking intently at the floor.

"Uh, this afternoon. We were talking."

"Well what were you talking about? Not about leaving home, I daresay!" The pit in James's stomach was steadily growing, and he began to feel sick. He had no idea what Tempesta was talking about! He had tuned her out before he had rudely left. 

"Er, no," he said plainly; guiltily. 

"That's a relief!" Phyllinda said, still gaping at the note. "Well, we've got to find her. I'll call your father first, inform him of what's going on, and then we'll get you and Magnus to go down to the R.A.M.C.A. Understand?" James nodded.

The R.A.M.C.A. stood for the Recovery Agency of Magical Children & Associates.  James didn't like the idea of going _anywhere with Magnus, but for Tempesta, he'd do it._

Soon Phyllinda had Magnus downstairs, gave them both a handful of Floo Powder, and saw that they safely departed to the R.A.M.C.A. 

Once they arrived, Magnus looked uninterestedly around. "So just what happened to Tempy, James?" he asked casually, as though talking about a dog or stray animal. 

"She ran off. Didn't you catch why we're here?" James asked impatiently as they began walking toward the front desk.

"Yeah, I know she's gone, I'm not _that dense," Magnus said exasperatedly, "I just know you're the one who found the note and you're probably the reason why she left." James felt himself turning red._

"That's not true! She left on her own accord!" he spat angrily. Magnus shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. We'll just ask her when we find her." James stopped suddenly. Magnus looked back at him. "What's wrong? Recognize the lady behind the counter or something?"

It hit him. Tempesta would tell them she had left because of him. The note didn't even matter, because it was nothing to what she would say when they found her! He didn't even notice Magnus was approaching him again.

"Hey, come on, people are looking," he muttered, grabbing James's arm.

"Maybe we should just go home. I mean, she'll come home when she's ready, right?" James asked hopefully. 

"James, don't be ridiculous. Now _come on," Magnus said firmly, pulling hard on James's arm, causing him to begin walking again. _

They went up to the desk and were met by a strange look from the woman behind it. "Names, please," she said mechanically, opening a nearby book.

"We have no names, please just help us find someone who we're completely not related to-" James began quickly, before Magnus's hand covered his mouth.

"Magnus Potter and James Potter," he said clearly, keeping a firm grip on James. 

"How old are you? Old enough to be here by yourself? Gotta be older than eighteen." Magnus was now even happier James couldn't talk; James knew he was only seventeen, and would tell her if he had the chance. He seemed eager enough to get out of there.

"I just turned eighteen," Magnus lied swiftly. Suddenly James bit down hard on his hand and he yelped.

"No he's not! He's-" James was again silenced by Magnus's hand, while Magnus forced a laugh.

"Heh, heh! My little brother, never can tell when my birthday is," he turned to James, "remember that party last week? That was for my _birthday!" James tried to bite again but Magnus's hand wasn't positioned right. _

"All right, all right," the woman said, getting annoyed, "just give me the name of the child you're looking for."

"Tempesta Potter. She's 10 years old, going on 11, she's got dark brown hair, about shoulder-length, and bright, ice blue eyes," Magnus explained. James had stopped struggling to hear how Magnus described Tempesta. The woman was hastily writing down Tempesta's description, and looked up suddenly.

"Did you say _bright ice blue eyes?" she asked with wonder._

"Yeah, here let me show you," Magnus said, dragging James closer to the counter. Thinking fast, James clamped his eyes shut to make Magnus angry. 

"Do you have bright blue eyes?" she asked Magnus, seeing how stubborn James was being. Magnus scowled. 

"No, but _he does!" Magnus growled. He leaned in to James's ear; maybe a nice guilt trip would make him comply. _

"This is for the sake of _your little sister. If you don't show this woman your eye color, how will they know what to look for? Do you really want to leave Temp out there all by herself for long?" James slowly opened his eyes, thinking about what he had just heard. _

He felt the woman looking intently into his eyes, and felt them tearing up.

"I've _never, in my entire career, heard of, or __seen an ice-blue -eyed child!" she said wonderingly. James grimaced. He didn't like all this fuss over his eyes. They weren't even the same shade as Temp's…Magnus just called them bright, "ice-blue" to sound impressive. They were actually more turquoise, and changed color often. His mum even said they'd be a whole new color when he had children. _

Magnus let James go and began talking to the woman again.

"So, do you think you can send a party out to find our Tempesta?" he asked hopefully, watching her write something else down in her notebook.

"We'll send one out this afternoon, after we assemble it. It'll cost you 5 galleons total." Magnus, being ready for this, grabbed a small bag from his pocket. He counted out five gold galleons and handed them to her.

"Thank you. Come back in about an hour if you'd like to confirm the party. Try to have a nice day," she said, turning briskly back to her work. Magnus smiled and tugged on James's arm for him to follow. 

"Now," he began sternly once they were back home, "what is it you don't want Tempy telling about you when we find her?" James wouldn't look at him.

"Nothing!" he said.

"No, it's something James, otherwise you wouldn't've gone off about 'not having names', 'we're not related' and 'she'll come home when she's ready'!" Magnus said knowingly. James was gazing at the floor again. 

"Nothing! I just think she might need some time away from our family to cool off!" he said. 

"No, because you and I have been at Hogwarts all year!" He studied James. "What did you do to make her go?" he pressed.

"I walked out on her while she was talking!" James admitted painfully. "And I ignored her when we first arrived home. I must've gone too far; I should've at least said hello and _pretended to listen to her…" Magnus was gaping at him._

"That's it? Man, I thought you broke her favorite toy or something, but she has got a temper!" James looked at him irritably. 

"It's not a temper! She's a girl, girls get emotional. Sure she's young, but then the littlest things get on her nerves. Don't go saying she's got a temper, because she hasn't!" James said heatedly. Magnus backed away defensively.

"Okay, sorry! Sheesh I didn't know you two were so _close." James decided it wasn't worth the effort to retaliate, and went off to his room instead._

~*~

Lily laid on her bed, unable to do anything but think. Finally a small knock came on her door. "Lil? We need to talk." It was her mother. 

"S'open," Lily said lazily. Her mother approached her warily, as though afraid she might attack at any moment. 

"Uh, about what you said earlier, I just wanted to make sure that you know that sort of language is not to be tolerated in this house," her manner was calm, but her voice was stern, "what are they teaching in that school nowadays?" she asked; though it was more of a general question that Lily shouldn't answer.

"Petunia wouldn't get out of the way," Lily said stubbornly. 

"That being so, there will be no more of that language around here. Understood?"

"Understood," Lily said moodily. 

"Good. I'm going to make dinner; be down in a half hour." Lily gave no reply, and Violet left. Petunia then came up to Lily's door. She began to chant, "You got in trouble…you got in trouble…" in a singsong voice, when Lily turned viciously on her.

"You think I won't say it again?" she asked dangerously. "Cause just give me a reason." Petunia stopped momentarily. 

"You got in trouble…you got in trouble…"

"Get-the-bloody-hell-away-from-my-room!!" Lily muttered.

"MUUUUM!!!!!!!!" Petunia wailed, but Lily didn't care. She slammed her door in exasperation and returned to thinking on her bed. Soon there was another knock. Lily quickly summoned tears, thinking of Hogwarts, and opened it to her mother again.

"What did you say to her?" she demanded. Lily let the tears flow.

"She-she said that I had no friends!" she cried. "Th-then she said she was going to go lie to you and say I had said that again!" Violet looked outraged.

"I'm sorry dear! Neither of you will be punished," she decided heatedly, stalking off. Lily closed her door and laughed.

"She'll believe anything," she mumbled, collapsing back onto her bed. She wondered what she was going to do all summer.

It was then another owl flew in through her window. 

_Dear Lil,_

_Temp's run off. We don't know what to do. I think it's my fault. You need to come over. Fast. You already know my address. _

_James_

Why on earth would she need to go over there? True, she was ecstatic at the idea, but one can't help but wonder. She decided to ask her mother at dinner. 

"Lily, dinner!" Violet shouted. 'Perfect timing,' Lily thought with a grin.

"Mum, I've got a question. Can I go to James' for a while?" Her mother looked skeptical. 

"Why should she get to go anywhere?" Petunia burst, "after what she said!"

"I have to agree with Petunia, Lily. You have to be punished for how you've acted all day." Petunia shot Lily a satisfied smile. Lily gaped at her mother and stormed back up to her room, leaving her dishes and uneaten food behind. 

She angrily wrote back to James.

_James,_

_Can't come. Sister's stupid; so is Mum. I'll find a way. Can you sneak me out tonight?_

_Lily_

Short and to-the-point. She sent the owl back without a second thought and watched it flutter out of sight. Her stomach growled suddenly. What was she going to eat, anyway?

~*~

About a half hour later, the same owl flew into James' room. "What've you got there?" he asked it, clutching the letter. He opened it, read it hurriedly, and scowled. Then he went to Magnus' room and knocked loudly. 

"Magnus! I need a bit of a favor," James said, frowning at the letter. He showed it to Magnus.

"You want me to help you sneak your dumb little girlfriend over here?" Magnus asked incredulously. "You've got to be joking."

"Magnus, Mum and Dad won't do it, you've got to!" Magnus rolled his eyes.

"Give me one good reason why I should." James stood there in thought. Then he grinned.

"I'll tell Mum about your _new girlfriend," he said, a glint in his eye. Magnus went pale._

"Fine. When should we do it?"

"Tonight. I'll send her a reply at once." Magnus rolled his eyes again and shut his door.

_Dear Lily, _

James wrote,

_We're coming tonight. We'll make a plan. At least, I will. See you soon, be ready!_

_James_

He sent the owl off, yet again, with her reply. Then he sat at his desk to devise an escape plan for Lily. 

~*~

It was midnight. James knew that soon he and Lily's paths would cross again. "Magnus, should I go over the plan once more?" he asked.

"No, you stupid git, I've got it," he said irritably. 

"Fine, sorry," James said, mounting his new broomstick. His parents had bought it for him as a welcome home present for the summer. Magnus mounted his own, looking James over.

"You're sure you know what you're doing?" he asked doubtfully. James shot him a loathing glare.

"I'll be Seeker next year; just you wait," he said. They took off for Lily's house without further talk.

~*~

A loud tap awoke Lily from her light sleep. She turned towards her window, and was overjoyed at the sight of James' face looking in at her. She opened her window wide, allowing Magnus and him to enter and land. "I thought you wouldn't come!" she said excitedly.

"I said I would, didn't I?" James asked. "Now, what're we taking?" Lily motioned to a bag on her floor. 

"How long are you planning to stay?" Magnus asked suddenly, eyeing the bag. Lily shrugged.

"Perhaps all summer," she said sadly.

"What happened?" James asked. Lily shook her head. 

"Can we just go?" she asked wishfully. James nodded, and mounted his broom again. Lily climbed on after him and soon they were off again.

~*~

They arrived back at the Potters' house, and James led Lily into his room. "Why did I have to come, again?" Magnus asked, yawning.

"In case something went wrong," James answered lazily. 

"Oh, all right. Just checking," Magnus replied, shutting his own door. James followed Lily inside his room, and watched as she surveyed her surroundings.

"Where am I to sleep?" she asked.

"Oh, right," James said, as though just remembering something. "_Inicioso!" he muttered, making a bed appear. _

"Are you allowed to do that outside of school?" Lily asked wonderingly. James shrugged. 

"I suppose so." They climbed into their respective beds, and both stared up at the ceiling. "So, Lily," James began, "you never did tell me why you wanted to leave so badly."

"Well…my parents got really angry at me for saying 'bloody hell', and Petunia convinced them not to let me come. So, I got really angry, and insisted you rescue me."

"Oh," James said simply. 

"What's wrong with your sister?" she asked in return.

"I made her mad by 'not listening' to her, and she ran off." He sighed. "We've got the R.A.M.C.A. looking for her."

"R.A.M.C.A.?" Lily asked with interest. 

"Recovery Agency of Magical Children & Associates," James said hastily. "They should be able to find Temp." Lily was silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry she's gone," she said sympathetically. 

"Don't be; she'll come back. I'm not worried. I'll just apologize to her in secret, so my family doesn't realize I'm the reason she ran off." 

Soon after they fell asleep. 

~*~

The next morning, James was awakened by the tapping of an owl on his window. He opened it quickly and eagerly snatched the letter from its talons. "It's from Sirius!" he said excitedly, ripping it open. 

_Hey James,_

_You may call me lucky, but I've got no siblings. Can you imagine if I did? I know your brother goes to Hogwarts and is in Ravenclaw, but that's all I know. Haven't you got a little sister?_

_Nothing new here. Haven't heard from Remus yet. I'm getting a little worried, but I hope it's just a late reply. Have you written to Peter? I never told you this, but he gets on my nerves. Maybe if he would try a bit harder at his work…maybe next year will be better. I hope it will be for Remus, at least, now that he's got his problem worked out. _

_Have you heard from Lily yet? Be sure to write and tell me whatever's going on. I feel so alone here, no siblings around, just my parents…sound fun? I think not! Ha, ha! Anyway, see you later, James! (Perhaps we can get together soon; I'm about dying of boredom)_

_Sirius _

"Lily, you wouldn't mind if I-" James began, but she waved a careless hand towards him, signaling she still wanted to sleep. He sat at his desk and began writing a reply.

_Sirius,_

_My brother's name is Magnus, and next year is his seventh year. Then he'll be gone for good! Yes, I have a little sister who'll be in Hogwarts next year, Tempesta. Unfortunately, she's run off. I'm afraid I'm the reason why. Not to worry, though, we've got the R.A.M.C.A. looking for her. I do hope they find her soon, and my parents don't find out what I did!_

_Yes, I've written to both Remus and Peter, neither of which have replied as of yet. Peter does rather get on my nerves too; perhaps we should push him next year? I'm sure Remus is just fine…he's probably so busy he hasn't the time to reply yet. _

_My mum will be quite lenient on having you over; considering Lily's over right now. She left her house because her parents were being dreadful, so Magnus and I rescued her, so to speak, last night. So yes, feel free to come over for a few nights or so; we'll have a great time!_

_There is at least one good thing about this summer; no Snape until school starts again! I could sing! But I won't, of course. No more meddling little slimeball…I'm so happy!! Yes, but see you soon (hopefully). Write back before coming._

_James_

He grinned and sent the owl back after feeding it some owl treats. "Have you written to anyone besides me yet, Lily?" he asked. 

"No, not yet. I have to write to Hestia; she'll be ecstatic," she replied lazily. He flopped back down onto his own bed, staring again at the ceiling. 

"You never did seem too close to your friends," he pointed out cautiously. 

"I wasn't. Their lives aren't all that interesting. Not like yours, Sirius' and Remus', anyway," she said, giving him a strange look. James turned slightly red.

"Oh, come now, it's not all that interesting…" he insisted. 

"Oh, but it is! Remus a werewolf, Sirius betrayed you all, and you managed to forgive him, you being wondrous at Quidditch…" she trailed off. 

"Yes, well…" he tried to find something to say, but there really wasn't anything. "You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen." She sat for a moment in silence.

"Seriously?" she asked in a flattered tone. He jumped on this opportunity.

"Seriously! They're a shade of green that is positively astounding!" They both sat up on their beds and peered into each other's eyes. 

"Yours are nice too," she said, feeling a blush rising in her cheeks. He shrugged it off.

"Nothing to yours." He paused. "Your children are going to have lovely eyes." Silence again met this statement.

"How many do you think there'll be?" she asked with a slight giggle.

"Oh, seven or eight," he said expectantly. She giggled fully at this, covering her mouth with her hand. 

"I don't think I can handle that many."

"All right all right, five!" James said submissively. She laughed harder.

"I was thinking more along the lines of two or three!"

"That's all? But you've got to spread the eye color!" he said incredulously. 

"What if the first one's got it?" she asked.

"You still have to spread it! What are you thinking?" he asked. She lay back down on her bed, laughing softly. 

"I don't know what I'm thinking," she said, completing their joking manner. He laughed slightly too.

~*~

A week passed event-lessly. There was no sign of Tempesta; Lily's parents seemed much happier without her; and James hadn't heard from Remus or Peter, or further word from Sirius. Lily was getting very irritable, not hearing anything from home. She finally decided to write, much to James' relief. 

"I've been gone a bloody week, don't they even care?" she raved, breaking the tip of her quill.

"Did you tell them where you were going?" James asked wonderingly. She turned suddenly red.

"Oh, no…" she admitted quietly. Suddenly they heard the front door downstairs burst open. They ran, Lily's broken quill forgotten on the desk. 

"What's going on?!" James' mother asked demandingly. 

"Ma'am, we're from the R.A.M.C.A. We've gotten word there is a 'Lily Tayfor' currently residing here," a squad member answered. Lily turned a violent red and stepped forward.

"I'm Lily Tayfor," she said feebly.

"Young miss, were you brought here by force?" the same squad member questioned, making a pad of paper appear. Lily shook her head. "Did you come here of your own accord?" She nodded. The pen and paper disappeared.

"Your parents are very worried. I'm afraid I have to take you back home now." Phyllinda stepped forward intrusively. 

"Now, I can take care of that. Certainly if I had known-" she shot Lily a penetrating glance, "that her parents had no idea she was here, I would have taken her sooner." Another piece of paper appeared in front of the squad leader. 

"Please sign this," he said, handing her a quill. She quickly did, and he said, "All right. Glad we got everything cleared up." He smiled warmly at Lily.

"No, wait a second," Phyllinda said expectantly. "My daughter Tempesta has been missing for over a week! Why haven't you found her yet?" The leader looked uncomfortable. 

"Complications, ma'am, I'm sure you'll have her back soon enough." Phyllinda looked like she was going to argue more, but the representatives from R.A.M.C.A. left too quickly for another word of protest. 

James was in awe, and he told Lily so on their way back upstairs. "I thought they were just ordinary people, not like a _Police Squad," he said in wonder. He was referring to their outfits, which greatly resembled those of Muggle police officers. Lily looked downtrodden._

"That was awful. I should've known Mum and Dad would send a bloody force after me." James put a comforting arm around her.

"Don't worry, Lily. I'm sure they're not all that mad." She gave him a disbelieving look.

"You don't know my parents," she said gloomily. 

~*~

Soon Lily had returned back home, and James was stuck again by himself and bored out of his mind. What was he to do with no Tempesta around? And where was she, anyway? The R.A.M.C.A. had recovered Lily quickly; it had been a week! So what was keeping them from bringing back Temp…?

He proposed this same question to Magnus. After much persuasion, Magnus finally agreed to go back to R.A.M.C.A. headquarters and find out just what was going on.

"I'm doing it for her, it's too quiet around this house," he said complainingly. 

~*~

"Hello, my name is Magnus Potter. A week and a half ago we sent for a squad to recover my little sister, Tempesta." The clerk jumped. James was surprised.

"What's wrong?" he asked. 

"N-nothing!" the clerk said worriedly. Suddenly she rushed off to a back room, leaving them standing there. They exchanged befuddled looks as a much more important person came striding towards the desk.

"What can I help you boys with?" he asked kindly. 

"A week and a half ago, we sent for a squad for our little sister, Tempesta Potter," Magnus explained again. This new man dropped his glass eyepiece, which he had been holding arrogantly. 

"Tem-Tempesta Potter?" he asked fearfully. Magnus nodded, looking strangely at James. James shrugged. Then this man rushed off, getting who seemed to be a manager of some sort.

"Hello there young men. What seems to be the problem?" he asked, just as politely as the previous man. 

"We're here," Magnus began irritably, for the third time, "to find our sister, Tempesta!" An audible gasp was heard from the manager. 

"Follow me, please," he said gravely, coming out from behind the desk. He led them down multiple corridors, as their stomachs dropped, dreading whatever they might find. Finally he led them into an empty room.

"Boys, boys…" he began mournfully, avoiding their eyes, "your sister was a brave soul…" James couldn't believe his ears. If Tempesta was dead, why hadn't they just said that at the desk?

"What happened?" Magnus asked shakily. 

"We found her, oh yes," the man continued, "but we could not save her. She was already in the clutches of the sorcerer, Romulus." Magnus gasped, but James was confused.

"Who is Romulus?" he asked with interest. Neither answered, so he pressed further questions. "Why did you take us all the way out here?" Again, neither answered. It appeared as though Magnus knew the answer, but his hand was over his mouth in fright.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?" James demanded. Magnus grabbed James hard on the arm and they began leaving the building. He didn't say a word until they returned home.

"Romulus is the most evil sorcerer of our time," he explained unsteadily. "Once he's got you, you're done for. His dark magic is unequaled by anyone in our world." 

"Why did that man take us so far into the building?" Magnus breathed heavily. 

"He obviously has Tempesta's soul back there." Seeing James' obvious confusion, he elaborated. "Romulus extracts the soul of his victims and they become mindless drones. Their soles can be rescued, if they are found fast enough after removed, and are given a big living space. This will allow the person to be saved if their bodies are recovered. I'll bet my life that behind one of those walls in a huge glass container with-" he choked, "Temp's soul in it." James felt cold and scared.

"We should tell Mum." Magnus laughed mirthlessly.

"Be my guest. I don't want to break her heart!" James hadn't thought of that. He left to his room, going over everything in his mind. Finally, he decided on one thing. 

He would save Temp's soul and bring her back.

~*~

            Abrupt end, I know, but I couldn't keep you all waiting any longer for the next chapter!! Many thanks to my reviewers, be sure to write more, please!! Next chapter in progress!!


	11. Will Everything Be Okay?

James decided at once to write Lily. 

_Lily,_

_Your mum's a witch, right? Ask her if she's ever heard of __Romulus__. He's got my sister! Her body, at least. Write soon!_

_James_

~*~

But Lily had her own problems. 

"Running off?! What were you bloody thinking?" Violet asked in an uproar. "You scared the living daylights out of your father and me!" Nicolas stood there sternly, glaring at her.

"Young lady," he began furiously, "what has happened to you? Ever since you got home from that-from that _school-" Lily could have sworn she saw him shoot an evil look at Violet, "you've been nothing but trouble. You've even ignored your friend Lola!"_

"Lola?" Lily questioned. Violet nodded. 

"Petunia told you the day you arrived home." Lily remembered back…

**"Oh, by the way," Petunia said, the sarcastic tone suddenly leaving her voice, "you little friend called. She wants you over."**

She clasped a hand to her mouth. It was time to act. 

"I'm sorry Mum, Dad," she apologized sincerely, "I've just been really sad since school ended, and I felt that going to James's house would help. I'm so sorry I've put you through all this." She hung her head. Violet looked sympathetic. 

"It's all right, Lil. Summers are always hard. I remember them well." Lily kept her head down momentarily, so as to hide her mischievous grin. Then she attempted a weak smile to her mother.

"Can I go to Lola's? She must be dreadfully worried!" Lily said quickly. Violet eyed her strangely, and then nodded.

"Yes, it's always quite hard for those who have Muggle friends. Go and see her!" She sounded close to tears. Lily raced out the door and to Lola's. She hastily rang the doorbell, dancing on tiptoes in anticipation. 

"LILY?!" Lola opened the door excitedly, and they hugged. "I was so worried when you didn't come over right away!" Lola said breathlessly. 

"I'm so sorry! I was depressed over the school year ending!" Lily apologized truthfully. They went inside and into Lola's room. 

"Oh, we haven't been in touch all year!" Lola said sadly. 

"I know, I'm sorry, I just got caught up in the excitement of everything, new school, and all." Lola didn't reply.

"How, how is your school, anyway?" Lily breathed deeply, knowing that she still doubted everything about Hogwarts.

"It's great! You get to stay there during the holidays; you meet a ton of new friends, and get sorted into houses! Every night is like a feast, and then there's Quidditch!" Lola nodded, obviously not listening.

"Listen, Lola," Lily began, her anger rising as usual whenever she was around Lola, "I got your letter. And I know you read my paper." Lola looked into her eyes.

"Prove it," she growled. 

"Why ever would you mention your old dog Spice in a letter, if you hadn't known?" Lily asked smoothly. 

"We actually did get a new pet," Lola said spitefully. "Come here, Sugarplum!" she called. A small dog that greatly resembled a rat bounded into the room. 

"Why, what do you know about Spice?" Lola asked, feigning curiosity. 

"Oh, come off it Lola!" Lily shouted. "You read the bloody paper!"

"I did no such thing! I'm beginning to think _you read __mine!" Lola accused._

"I DID READ YOUR STUPID PAPER BECAUSE I _KNEW YOU READ MINE!" Lily screamed. Lola faked a look of utter surprise._

"You broke the promise! We can't be friends anymore!" 

"Your stupid paper said that the 'Friendship Promise' was a fake idea to find out a secret about me!" Lola's eyes watered.

"Why would I say such a thing?" she asked. "Where's the paper?"

"I, I ripped it up after I read it," Lily said regretfully. Lola had her back to her, so Lily couldn't see her triumphant grin.

"Oh, of course. So you can't prove that's even what I wrote!" Lola said, acting very hurt and sad.

"You know Lola, I reckon it's time our friendship ended anyway! I'm tired of you always betraying me and acting as though our friendship matters so much to you. Consider this goodbye," Lily said angrily. She left the room, and slammed the door behind her as she exited the house.

~*~

"Magnus, open up!" James pounded on his door. Magnus opened it slowly. His face was emotionless and tired. "How do we find Romulus?" Magnus laughed.

"No one knows. Don't you think someone would have stopped him if we knew how to?" 

"But-but, Tempesta's to start school at Hogwarts next year. We can't possibly just let him have her for the rest of her life!" Magnus shook his head.

"Children younger than her have been taken. She was lucky she made it so far."

"But I've gone through an entire year at Hogwarts, and you're already entering your seventh year! How is that right? How is it fair?"

"It's not. It's Romulus's way," Magnus answered, before painfully closing his door again. 

"Someone's got to stop him…" James muttered. He made his way downstairs.

"Mum, I need to talk to you. It's about Tempesta."

"Yes James, what is it?" He gulped, preparing himself to tell her.

"Well, Magnus and I went down to R.A.M.C.A. headquarters earlier today, you know, to check up on their progress…" 

"Yes. What'd they say?"

"She's been taken by, by Romulus. They've got her soul." There was silence. Then Phyllinda gasped as she choked on tears.

"Romulus? Romulus got our Tempesta? How can this be so?" she asked herself, beginning to pace. "She was so young, her schooling hadn't even begun yet!" James was silent. He went back up to his room, lying down on his bed. It was then an owl flew in through the open window. 

_James, The letter he just received read,_

_I'll be there the 17th, early. See you then!_

_Sirius_

James looked at his calendar. It was the seventeenth! No sooner had he thought this than the doorbell rang. James raced down the stairs, suddenly dreadfully regretting he had just told his mother about Tempesta. He ushered Sirius in excitedly, and up to his room. 

"Whatever's wrong with your mum?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Ever heard of Romulus?" Sirius's hand flew to his mouth, and he nodded. "He's taken Temp. Her soul is down at R.A.M.C.A. headquarters." Sirius was silent.

"Well, we've got to get her, haven't we?" Sirius asked. 

"You're not serious? But no one knows where to find him!" Sirius looked deep in thought. 

"Who we really need is Remus. He's the one with the book smarts." 

"Do you know where he lives?" James asked. Sirius nodded. James went and rummaged through his closet, pulling out two broomsticks. 

"Wow," Sirius began, marveling at the brooms, "is that a Comet 260? And a Cleansweep 7?" James smiled.

"My brother has a Shooting Star." He handed Sirius the Cleansweep 7. 

"Let's go find Remus." 

~*~

Lily was still fuming as she went home. She got through the door, stormed upstairs, and found a letter on her bed. "James?" she asked out loud, picking up the letter. She read it and went to her mum.

"Mum? I've a question for you."

"Okay Lily. Shoot!"

"Have you ever heard of Romulus?" Violet dropped her teacup, making it shatter instantly. 

"Why?" she asked tersely. 

"He's got James's little sister!" 

"No, you're not serious?" she asked with alarm. Lily nodded. Violet began to explain. 

"She's worse than dead…she's a mindless, good for nothing drone for that awful wizard. She was so young…but age doesn't matter to that rat. All he cares about is getting more power, more people…more souls. Their age matters not, nor does their appearance, race, gender, or even bloodline. 

"Whether or not they're even a Muggle. Oh, he's got plenty of those, yes. They can't be saved because their families don't know how. They go on those silly milk cartons as 'Missing'…their souls are never recovered because Muggles can't see them. It's so terrible…"

"How many people has he got?"

"Thousands. He's sure to make it millions, in due time. He just keeps gaining followers to do his dirty work, to capture those innocent people."

"How do they do it?" Violet swallowed hard.

"Well, first they capture the person. Then they persist to cast a spell on them, first to remove their soul. They usually take the person to a secluded area, so the soul cannot be recovered. Then they cast another spell of hypnotism, so that the person will follow their every command. Did someone recover his sister's soul?" she asked with concern.

"I believe so. He said they've got her body, but didn't elaborate." 

"Tell him his family has our deepest regrets," Violet said quietly. 

"Isn't there anything they can do?" Lily asked with fear. Violet shook her head.

"No one knows how to find Romulus, and no body has ever been recovered and had its soul restored to it. Not to date." It seemed hopeless. Lily hurried upstairs to write down everything her mother had just said, hoping it was of some help.

~*~

James followed Sirius's broom silently, wondering what information Remus would have for them after all. They landed in his yard, and James looked over his house. It was pretty big, and was right next to a forest. Out back, James spotted a shed with a lock on the door. It wasn't locked at the time. He said nothing of this as they went to knock on the door. 

"James! Sirius!" Remus greeted with excitement. "Nice to see you!" He gestured for them to enter. 

"How have you been Remus?" Sirius asked, leaning the Cleansweep 7 against a nearby wall. James placed the Comet 260 next to it.

"Busy. Sorry I didn't write back to you both, I was planning to this afternoon. But it's not really necessary now, is it? Is there a specific reason you've come?" 

"Yes, actually. We were wondering if you've ever read anything about Romulus," James said. Remus scratched his chin. 

"I believe I've read his name somewhere. It's in one of my books; shall we go have a look?" They nodded and followed him to his room. It was rather plain and small. By his bed was a pile of books. He handed James and Sirius a few and they began thumbing through them. 

"Why do you want to know about this Romulus anyway, James?" Remus asked. 

"He's got my little sister."

"What?!" Remus sounded alarmed. "James, do you know what he does?"

"Yeah. They've got her soul down at R.A.M.C.A. headquarters. We just need to find out where to get her body back. And we've got to act fast; she has to start at Hogwarts this year." Sirius and Remus exchanged doubtful looks.

"James, you do know that no one has ever recovered a body from Romulus?" Sirius asked. 

"Then we'll be the first. Come on, there's got to be some clue as to how to find him, keep looking!" James said hopefully, turning back to the book he currently had open. 

~*~

Lily had written back quickly, wondering how James would take the news. Then she remembered that she had definitely read something before about Romulus, perhaps in a school book? She considered looking, decided that she honestly didn't have anything better to do, and pulled out her school bag to begin. 

~*~

"Found something!" Sirius said triumphantly after a half hour of looking. "Look here-

_Romulus__ is a powerful Dark Wizard whose motive is unknown to this day. He uses dark magic to extract the soul of any human and make them work for him. No one knows of his whereabouts or what he does with the soul-less bodies, but Ministry of Magic members are constantly searching."_

There was a silence that followed this. 

"Well, it obvious what we've got to do then, isn't it?" James asked. "We've got to go to the Ministry." They all exchanged looks. Sirius shrugged, and said, "All right. Let's go!"

Remus was hesitant. "I-I can't. Not tonight, anyway." 

"Wh-" James was about to ask, before he noticed the weather conditions outside were noticeably cloudy. "Oh, right. Well, we'll tell you everything. Thanks for all the help Remus," James said as he and Sirius headed for the door. 

"Yeah, Remus. We'll come by again sometime soon," Sirius said.

"Bye guys!" Remus said, watching them fly off again.

"D'you reckon that shed's there for, you know…?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, that's what I thought when I first saw it," James agreed. "So how are we going to get to the Ministry?" 

"I know a way; we should go tonight and get all the information we can. Tomorrow we can go see Remus again." James nodded agreement and again began following Sirius's broom through the growing darkness.

~*~

After a few hours, Lily came across the same paragraph Sirius had found earlier. She quickly copied it down and sent it to James's house, hoping it would help. Until he replied, she had nothing to do. Now that Lola and she weren't even friends anymore and all, what was she to do all summer? And there was no way her parents would let her go to James's house again; not since that was the place she had run away to.

She sighed. It was going to be a very long rest of the summer.

~*~

They approached a building James had never seen before. Sirius seemed to know it, however, and landed next to it, leaving his broom in a nearby basket that looked as though it was intended for that very purpose. James followed suit and walked beside Sirius as they entered. 

"What is this, the main building?" he asked.

"Oh, no, that's way out somewhere. This is the information center," Sirius explained. They entered the building, which appeared to James like a huge, overstocked library. There was a wisely old man behind a counter in front of them. 

"Hello boys. You're out late," he greeted with a feeble smile.

"Yes, we were wondering if you can help us," Sirius said. 

"Certainly. What information are you looking for?"

"Anything on the Dark Wizard Romulus." The man looked taken aback, as though he had been expecting some sort of question about pretend magic wands or practical joke spells. 

"Young man, this facility holds only information pertaining to or connected with the Ministry of Magic. I'm sure there's no record of any Dark Magic in here!" he said indignantly. Sirius looked like he doubted this greatly. 

"Sir, please, we need any information you possibly have-" Sirius said desperately. 

"I'm sorry. You two should go home and get to bed!"

"Sir," James spoke up seriously, "whoever he is, he's got my sister. She-she's about to start school this year, and I'd like to know as much as possible about Romulus." The man looked sympathetic. Then he sighed and disappeared into the back. James and Sirius wondered whether he was coming back. After a few long minutes, he came back. He had a heavy book in his hand.

"This is all we've got on Romulus. I hope it helps," he said, handing James the book. 

"Thank you," James muttered as they turned to go. They went back outside and a problem arose-where to put the book while they flew.

"I've got it," James offered. "I'm pretty good on a broom." Sirius readily agreed, not wanting to fly with the heavy volume himself. 

When they arrived back at James's, his mother scolded him for being out so late without telling her, said a polite hello to Sirius, and sent them up to bed. James got out a flashlight so they could look at the book with the lights off, making her think that they were actually sleeping.

"Man, this guy is a nutter!" Sirius said, pointing at a certain paragraph. "Look at what it says here-

_Ministry members have reason to believe that he uses these bodies to construct highly complicated spell-binding torture machines, later to be tested on the subjects who helped build it._

Do you think that's what he really does, James?" James didn't answer, for fear had overcome him. He pointed wordlessly to another paragraph. Sirius read this one aloud too.

"_He specializes in memory-wiping and torture methods. No bodies have ever been recovered once taken by him. He was first, and last, seen somewhere in downtown __London__, buying an ordinary ice cream cone, and to capture 5 Muggles while there. His hideout is hypothesized to be somewhere in downtown __London__, though no Ministry members have found any trace of it. What's so bad about that?" James persisted to point, signifying he hadn't read far enough. _

"_The only other clue that leads us to his whereabouts was the Muggle woman's body found near the ice cream shop. Her soul had been recovered, and she was found lying in a puddle of blood. Is it believed that when __Romulus__ realized her soul was safe, he killed her body so she could not be saved." Sirius was silent, not daring to look at James. _

"I-I'm sure Tempesta's fine!" he said completely unconvincingly. He stared painfully back at the book, wondering if his words were true. James hadn't said a word yet. 

"She's as good as dead, isn't she?" he asked blankly.

"I don't know, James."

"Is there even a point to hoping she's not?"

"Of course there is! There's got to be a way!" James looked suddenly into his eyes, in a horribly piercing way.

"We're two eleven year olds. I'll be twelve soon, but it makes no difference. How are we to rescue my little sister when no one has done it before?" Sirius was lost for words. "Exactly," James said, turning off the flashlight and lying down.

"Listen, James, I'm sorry. We've got to try though!" Sirius said. James didn't answer. Sirius decided it best to just let him be the remainder of the night. He half wished they hadn't got the book.

Then he spotted Lily's letters on James's desk. He was about to say something, but then thought that they might be about Romulus, and James shouldn't read them quite yet. He decided to do so himself, once he was sure James had fallen asleep. 

He read them quickly, and was very glad he hadn't said anything to James. He hoped that James would be all right; as he seriously doubted they would ever see Tempesta again. But, they had to try.

~*~

The next morning, James slept very late, and Sirius didn't dare wake him. He involved himself in the book they had received about Dark Magic, discovering more and more about Romulus. 

Finally, when James did wake up, Sirius said, "We should go and see Remus. He'll be feeling better this morning." James agreed, they dressed, grabbed their broomsticks, and went downstairs for a quick breakfast. 

"Mum, we're going over to Remus's after breakfast," James informed her as they ate.

"All right. When will you be back?" she asked.

"Dunno. Late, probably."

"Well, do be careful." 

~*~

"Sirius, James! I hadn't expected you this early," Remus said, opening his door later that morning. 

"Yes, do you have a broomstick?" James asked hurriedly. 

"Well, I have got a Cleansweep 6. Will that do?"

"It's not bad. Hurry, we've got to get out of here soon. We'll explain everything on the way."

~*~

Soon the three were flying side by side headed for downtown London. "Do you really think we'll find anything, James? I mean the chances are slim to nil!" Remus said sensibly. 

"We've got to try. Plus, I brought my cloak," James said, smiling and holding up the Invisibility Cloak. Sirius and Remus exchanged worried glances, but said nothing. 

"So James, have you talked to Madam Rose about joining the team next year?" Remus asked.

"No, but she's talked to me about it." He changed his tone of voice to a high-pitched one, imitating Madam Rose, "'You'll make a _brilliant Seeker James! Honestly, you should go out for the team! We could use someone like you!'" Remus and Sirius laughed._

"Well, she's right you know. You should at least try out. Heaven knows we need a better team than last year; the matches weren't even worth watching!" Sirius raved. 

"Look there," Remus said, pointing downward. "That place is awfully deserted. It's in downtown too; we passed the sign ages ago. Should we check it out?" James, willing to try anything, agreed and they all landed.

"Uh, James? What are we to do with our brooms? They certainly won't fit under the cloak," Sirius pointed out. James looked around, hoping for an idea, when a large pile of dirt caught his eye.

"There!" he said, pointing to it. Remus looked disdainfully at it. 

"But, my parents just bought me this broom. It's practically fresh out of its box, I can't just shove it-oh, all right," he said, seeing James's angry glare. They all went over and buried the brooms in the dirt pile, and they set off.

It looked like a desert; it was bleary and seemed to stretch forever. The ground was dry and cracked, and the air was arid and hard to breathe in. There was no need for the cloak for quite a long time, as there was no sign of life of any sort nearby. They kept looking over their shoulders; they all felt as though someone was watching or following them. Finally they came to a-

"A toll booth?" Remus questioned, looking ahead of them. "Well, who in their right mind's going to pay to get through here?" 

"Us," Sirius said gloomily, turning out his empty pockets. "I haven't got any money, what're we going to do?"

"Uh, guys," James said, holding up his cloak. "We haven't got to pay." So they decided to follow an old witch, who also happened to be walking in this deserted area. She paid and began to slowly walk through, making it quite easy for the three of them to slip through behind her, even with the cloak. 

Once they were a good distance from the toll booth, Sirius said, "That seemed all too easy." James and Remus agreed, and they continued nervously on. Suddenly, James heard something rustle nearby.

"What was that?" he asked, jerking his head around and stopping. 

"What's what, James?" Sirius asked, looking behind him, too. 

"I heard something."

"You can't have, look around, there's nowhere anyone could even hide if they were trying to follow us," Remus said realistically.

"But what if they've got a cloak, like I have?" There was a brief silence.

"James, you're just feeling edgy, I'm sure it was nothing," Sirius said, turning back to keep going. James hesitantly followed, looking over his shoulder frequently. 

After an hour of walking and not getting anywhere, the three were starting to get tired and thirsty. "We should've just kept flying," Sirius said sadly. 

"Yes, well, we wouldn't've got past the toll booth," Remus said. 

"I'm going to pass out," James complained. 

"I've got it!" Remus said happily, pulling out his wand. "_Aqueous!" Three glasses of water sprang from out of nowhere in front of him. They each eagerly grabbed one and drained it in one drink._

"Thank, Remus!" Sirius thanked.

"Yeah, where'd you learn that spell?" James asked.

"_Simple Spells for Practical Uses by Ninum Thumpfurn," Remus said with a grin. _

"Are we _allowed to do magic when we're not at school?" James asked._

"As of now we are. In _Hogwarts, A History, it says that they monitor how students use their magical powers, and if any problems arise, they'll stop us from using them."_

"You read a lot, don't you Remus?" Sirius asked with a slight grin. Remus didn't reply, but shouted at something up ahead.

"What is it, Remus?" James asked worriedly. 

"I saw something move!" he said with fear, reaching out his arms as though to touch it. 

"What? Oh don't be ridiculous," Sirius insisted, though James had gone pale.

"It must be the same thing I heard earlier!" he said, reaching around himself as well. 

"Now really,  you're both being completely paranoid! There is nothing, okay? We're all just jumpy right now," Sirius said stubbornly. He starting walking again, and Remus and James slowly followed. 

After another hour, Remus conjured up some more water, and they continued walking in silence. Then Sirius stopped dead. 

"Sirius, what're you doing? Come on," Remus said irritably. 

"Something just touched me," Sirius said apprehensively. 

"It was probably just a drop of water," Remus said. But James had had enough; that was the last straw.

"Okay guys, we've gone far enough! There is something around here that we can't see that is following us, and we can't spend another moment being tormented by it! We're either going to find out what it is, or go back!" 

"I've just had another idea, though I'm not sure how well it will work," Remus said, scratching his chin thoughtfully. Sirius hadn't said anything, but was still looking around as though expecting something to pop out and get him.

"I've been reading up on Summoning Charms; we're not supposed to learn them until around third or fourth year, but we can try. Concentrate really hard on what you want-that'll be our brooms-and maybe they'll come." He told them the incantation, and they all turned determinedly towards the direction from hence they came. 

It failed miserably. Sirius messed up the words, James was thinking too hard about the words, and Remus had dropped his wand. 

"I've got another idea," he said quickly. "We'll all concentrate on one broom at a time. First, the Comet 260." They all thought very hard about James's wonderful broom, and after about five long, resolute minutes, it flew to them. All three collapsed onto the ground, holding their heads.

"That was a lot of work," James said, sitting up. 

"We've still got two more brooms," Sirius said wearily. After some water, they all stood to concentrate on the Cleansweep 7. It took about the same amount of time to come flying as the Comet 260 did. 

After another bout of collapsing and more water, they all stood for the final broom, the Cleansweep 6. This one took considerably less time, about three minutes, before coming into view. They all happily mounted their respective brooms and took off, glad to be off their feet for a while. It was then it happened.

James loved the sensation of flying freely through the air, the wind whipping through his hair. That was, until, he felt cold hands around his neck, pulling him off his broom. 

Remus and Sirius stopped instantly, Sirius thought fast and jumped to grab the fast flying Comet 260, bringing it to the ground. Whatever had James was still invisible, so James looked more than odd trying to escape its clutches as he coughed and choked. 

Sirius took the Cleansweep 7 and began swinging wildly at whatever had James, which seemed to work for a while, because it let James go momentarily, in which Remus grabbed his shoulders and hurled him away from the area. The thing grabbed the broom, and luckily Sirius jerked it away before it could break it. 

They heard it lunge for James again, but Remus was too quick for it. He took his own broom and hit it while it ran for James head-on, causing it to stop abruptly and fall to the ground. They heard its ragged breathing and knew it had been knocked out. 

They wasted no time in convincing James to get back on his broom and fleeing from the scene; praying the monster wasn't very fast. After about ten minutes in the air, Remus spoke.

"Are you all right James?"

"I guess. What was that thing, d'you reckon?"

"I think I know, but I can only pray it wasn't…" Sirius said, looking away. 

"Well, out with it Sirius!" Remus insisted. 

"That could've been, well it could've been anything but, I think it was Romulus or one of his followers!" James coughed in surprise, Remus had gone white.

"What makes you think that?" Remus asked. 

"Well, when James was sleeping this morning, I was reading more from that book we got. It said that to capture his victims, he has to knock them out first. It then listed ways he might knock them out." He began counting off on his fingers, "Hitting with a club, punching, cursing, _choking…"_

"Yes, but that still doesn't prove-"

"And it's usually in a secluded area, you know, where he does it. And if there's more than one person, he usually gets them all, so no one can save the souls. He usually goes for younger ones, the younger the better, because they can't fight. And if he's invisible, it would explain why he's only been seen once!" 

"Oh my goodness!" Remus said. James looked angry.

"I should have let him take me! I could've found Temp!"

"James, don't be ridiculous! He would have taken your soul and we would've lost you too!" Sirius said.

"You're right…but you two could've followed my body, and saved Temp at least."

"James, be sensible. Listen, if Romulus is out here, we've got to be close. I'm sure if we just keep going, we're bound to find something," Remus said hopefully. They continued in silence, each hoping as much as the next to find something.

Out of nowhere, James slammed into something. He fell off his broom at once, landing hard on the ground. Sirius and Remus immediately braked, landing next to him. Sirius reached out a hand, feeling a hard building near them. 

"Oh, my…" he muttered, pushing against it. "Guys, I think we've found Romulus's headquarters…" James climbed up off the ground and felt around too.

"A huge, invisible building. It's ingenious!" he exclaimed. 

"The Ministry is way off," Remus added, "if they're looking around an ice cream shop."

"Well, let's find a way in!" James said, rubbing his head.

"James, I don't know, you're bleeding!" Remus said concernedly. 

"I'm fine," James said impatiently, feeling around the wall in attempt to find a door. Finally he felt a doorknob, and turned it with one last, indomitable look at Sirius and Remus. 

They entered into a huge metal room, with a ceiling that look at least a hundred feet high. Two soulless bodies came striding toward them, and walked right past them and out the door. "Obviously out for more people," Remus muttered. He had gone utterly insipid, and Sirius had as well. James's heart rate had increased a million beats, or so it felt. 

They made their way over to a door on the left, when James got his wits back. "The cloak!" he mumbled to them, pulling it out. "We can't be seen!" 

"James, you realize, that the reason no one knows about this place, is no one has probably ever lived to get out!" Remus said quietly, guaranteeing the cloak covered him completely. James said nothing, but they pressed onward.

They traveled through room after room, each made of metal like the first, their breathing ragged, desperate not to be heard. None of them wanted to think what could've happened when they first arrived, when those people had passed them without any trouble. 

They reached a room with about twenty people in it, working on a device of some sort. They didn't dare to wonder what it did, but each scanned the area, looking for Tempesta. They weren't quite sure what they would do when they did find her, but their hopes were high. 

"Oh my lord!" Sirius gasped suddenly. "That's my Uncle Albert!" He didn't bother to point, as the other two couldn't see him anyway. "My parents said he died when I was four. I guess they never found his soul, and couldn't bear to tell me the truth." He hung his head.

"She's not in here," James whispered, steering them away. "Let's go." They continued their search until they came to a truly horrible room. It smelled putrid and awful. It was a smell none of them had ever inhaled before. 

"Oh, god, what died?" Sirius asked upon entering. 

"All of them," Remus said, covering his nose with his shirt. There was a pile of dead, soulless bodies lying there, rotting. James refused to leave for several minutes, until he was sure Tempesta wasn't among them. 

"Who knows how many more rooms there are like that one?" Sirius questioned once they had left. 

"Hopefully not many," Remus said. 

After another hour of wandering, they entered another room where people were working on a machine. These were all children, causing a ray of hope to erupt within James. 

They all simultaneously saw her. She was carrying a large box over to kids who looked around the age of five. James had to stop himself from crying out her name. "Oh no!" Sirius said suddenly.

"I just remembered something else I read!"

"What is it?" James asked exasperatedly. 

"The time flow within this building is expected to be a lot slower than outside! An hour in here equals an entire day! Maybe longer!"

"How long have we been in here?" James asked.

"About four hours, I reckon," Remus answered, consulting his watch. 

"My mum will kill me!" James said sadly.

"Not if we bring back Tempesta!" Remus pointed out. 

"If we're going to do something, now is definitely the time to act," Sirius pressed. James tried to think very quickly. 

"I've got it," he said, seeing a pile of boxes a few feet from where they stood. "You two will hide behind those boxes while I keep the cloak on and go grab Temp." 

"But what if she fights you?" Sirius asked.

"There's a simple spell for that," Remus said quickly. "Just say _Weakius, and she'll pass out. I know it sounds dangerous-" he said, consulting James's worried look, "but she'll be just fine afterward."_

"Weakius, weakius," James muttered, preparing himself. "Okay, let's go over there, and you two crouch down behind those boxes." They went and hid, and James covered himself with the cloak. All of their hearts were going a million miles a minute as James prepared himself. It was very gut-wrenching, not being able to see him and wondering whether or not he could even do it. 

"Weakius, weakius," James kept telling himself as he made his way towards her. He began weaving his way in and out of the children, holding his breath and silently praying. Finally he was standing near enough to grab her.

"_Weakius__!" he said in a normal voice level. Tempesta immediately collapsed, he hurried to scoop her into his arms, and turned to run. But there was a wall of children blocking his path. Not sure what to do, he covered himself and Temp in the cloak, and tried to plough through them. They were indestructible. _

Suddenly Remus and Sirius appeared behind the children, wands outstretched and faces white. "_Petrificus__ Totalus!" they cried together. The full body bind curse. Four children fell, giving James enough room to run through. _

Quickly enough, Remus and Sirius got under the cloak, and they began running through the rooms, trying to find their way out. 

It seemed an alarm system had gone off, as they continued to run through room after room, hoping against hope they'd make it out. People were coming at them from all sides, their feet were showing under the cloak, still they ran onward. Remus was tripped by someone and faltered, but they persisted without much trouble. It seemed the number of people in each room was consistently growing as they were being alerted to the circumstances. 

Sirius spotted his uncle and almost stopped. They heard him call, "Sirius, it's me! Don't you remember?" Sirius's eyes watered, but he pushed forward, willing his feet to go. There was nothing they could do for him now. 

They ran for what must have been an hour, each sweating, James getting weary from Tempesta's weight in his arms, until they found the room they had entered so long ago. Sirius turned the knob, the door pushed open, they rushed out to their brooms, James whipping off the cloak and shoving it back in his pocket. They clambered onto their brooms, James desperately pulling Tempesta into a sitting position in front of him and holding her up by the waist, kicking off hard from the ground.

The others were way ahead of him; they all soared up very high and headed quickly back the way they came, none of them daring to speak a word. They all flew as fast as their brooms would go, too scared to look behind or below them, just keeping their eyes ahead of them. Then another dreadful thought struck James. _The thing that had tried to get him before. Was it still there, waiting for them to return?_

He didn't voice this fear, however, as they flew wordlessly on. 

They flew for a half hour straight before anything was said. "It would seem we've done it," Remus said weakly. 

"Don't speak so soon, Remus, you never know what terrible thing might befall us now," Sirius warned. 

"Temp's getting to be a bother," James complained, but he was grinning. "It's quite hard to fly with a little sister on your broom." Remus and Sirius laughed; it certainly did feel good to laugh and be happy after all that. 

"I can't believe we escaped! All those people were closing in…" Remus said, shuddering. 

"I can't believe about my Uncle Albert," Sirius said quietly. "My parents were heartbroken when he died, and then, there he is! All of a sudden, out of nowhere!" Sirius shook his head. "It's very strange."

"We would've saved him if we could," James said honestly. 

"Yeah, you know it! And we're not even sure if his soul has been recovered," Remus said logically. 

"Thanks guys. I know you're right." 

"Hey, you know what?" Remus said out of the blue.

"What?" James asked.

"When we tell the Ministry about this, they'll positively have a field day!"

"If they believe us," Sirius said doubtfully. 

"We've got Temp here as proof," James said. It was then that James's fear became a reality.

"SHE BELONGS TO US NOW!" a hoarse, deep, menacing voice shouted through the air. James felt something tug the end of his broom, he instinctively flew further up; Sirius and Remus follow without hesitation. 

"_Weakius__!" Remus shouted, carefully watching the tail of James's broom to direct his spell. It must have hit, because James's broom became level again, and there was a loud clunk as the thing hit the ground. _

"Keep flying!" James commanded, trying to get Tempesta fully on his broom again. They did so, flying below James incase Tempesta fell off. 

"That was scary!" Remus exclaimed after things had calmed down and they were all flying level again. 

"Why does it keep coming after me?" James asked, frowning.

"Well, this time you had Tempesta. But last time…" Sirius trailed off. There was silence for a while.

"So how long do you think it's been since last we were home?" James asked. 

"Almost a week. _My mum will be the one to kill me; Tempesta's not my little sister!" Remus said. They laughed._

"If you want, we can come back and explain the entire situation to her. After, that is, we go to R.A.M.C.A. and restore my sister and explain everything to my mum," James offered.

"I've got to write home; I told Mum I wouldn't stay more than a week!" Sirius said. 

"Lily's going to be furious with me for not returning her letters," James said. "But I'll have to write her a book to explain what went on this week."

"Do you all realize that we're now a week closer to returning to school?" Sirius asked.

"Wow, you're right! Tempesta hasn't got much time to prepare herself!" James said, glancing down at the limp body he was holding.

"Don't hold me to this, but I don't think she cares right now," Remus jested. They all laughed.

"Look, there's the toll booth!" Sirius cried. 

"Oh no, we still haven't got any money!" Remus said sadly. 

"Why do you two always forget about my cloak?" James asked, a smirk on his face. They all flew quite closely together, and had to slow down a lot, to be under it all at once. 

They slowly flew over the booth, trying their best not to make a sound as they did so. Soon after, they took the cloak off again, and it was free flying until they reached home.

They all flew to James's first, and were delighted to find Lily and her mother already there. James stopped them from entering, and ducked below an open window to listen. 

"He hasn't been home for almost a week; it's been six days!" Phyllinda cried, choking back tears. 

"Have you written to Sirius's mother yet?"

"Not yet, I'm going to wait for her to write. I figure ignorance certainly is bliss."

"So you haven't even heard from him?" Lily asked worriedly. 

"I don't even know where he was going! Oh, this is dreadful; school starts in only a week!" 

'A week?' James mouthed to the others disbelievingly. 

"Well, I'll be back tomorrow with Lily; hopefully something will have changed," Violet said, and James heard the scooting of chairs.

They rushed to the door and burst in.

"JAMES!" Phyllinda shouted, rushing to him. She caught sight of Tempesta, and fainted. 

"James!" Lily said excitedly. "You-you've got her?"

"Is that your sister? You rescued her from the clutches of Romulus?!" Violet asked in an impressed voice. James nodded plainly, and asked, "Where's Magnus?"

"Right here," Magnus answered, smiling at James.

"You've done it. No one thought it was possible, and yet, here you are…"

"We need you to come with us to R.A.M.C.A. headquarters to get her soul back," James explained.

"Can we go by my house first? My parents will be worried something awful," Remus said quickly.

"I suppose so. Magnus, get your Shooting Star, and let's go."

~*~

They arrived at Remus's house, where James and Sirius had to go in and explain everything as quickly as possible. Finally he was allowed to leave with them for R.A.M.C.A. 

~*~

They arrived at the center and were recognized at once. The woman behind the desk rushed for the manager, and he strode out, looking very morose. James and Magnus walked in front; Remus and Sirius walked behind, holding Tempesta, keeping her from view.

"I'm sure you remember us," Magnus said shortly.

"Of course. Are you here to see her soul?" Magnus grinned.

"You could say that."

He led them through the same series of passages and into the same cold, dark room. "Are you sure?" he asked, his finger on a button in the wall.

"Oh, we're sure." He pressed the button and one wall moved aside, revealing a glass case filled with water-and a soul. It looked just like Tempesta, only it was colorless and limp. It looked much like a ghost. It was a transparent blue color, and floated in the water lifelessly. Its eyes were closed. The manager was silent for a moment.

"Shall I leave you all alone?" he asked.

"No, that isn't necessary; we were wondering if you knew how to get the soul back in the body when the body is recovered," Magnus said, as though this were some sort of business deal. 

"Well, it has never happened before, but the body must come in direct contact with the soul."

"Can you get the soul out of there?" Magnus pressed. 

"Yes, but only for about ten minutes before it disappears."

"That will be plenty of time. Please do so." The manager hit another button, draining the water. Sirius and Remus were trying desperately not to snicker at the manager's obvious dismay. 

The manager then went through a passage (after hitting yet another button), climbed a ladder, and gingerly took the soul in his arms. He carried it out to them. 

"Yes, now," Magnus said, moving aside, "if you could just put that back in her, we'll be going." Sirius and Remus had set her down on the cold floor. The manager was stunned, and for a second too long. Tempesta's eyes shot open suddenly, and she sat up.

"Where am I?" she asked viciously. 

"Oh no!" Remus said, quickly pulling out his wand. She attacked him, biting into his arm. "Ouch!" he cried. Sirius acted quickly. 

"_Weakius__!" Tempesta fell to the ground again. Remus tried to use his shirt to slow the blood flow from his arm._

"Geez, let's just get this over with!" he insisted. The manager walked over and gently laid the soul on the body, bringing more color to Tempesta's face. Her eyes fluttered open gently; not like they had moments ago. She looked around, confusion clear on her face.

"James!" she cried, standing and running to him. He hugged her close, intense joy flooding him. 

"Temp, it's so good to see you again!" The others stood there, the manager utterly amazed and speechless, Magnus full of joy, Sirius and Remus incredibly happy for James and his family. 

~*~

When they arrived back at James's house, Lily, Violet and Phyllinda had all sat down for tea. 

"Lily," James began quickly, "would you like to stay this last week?" Lily looked hopefully at her mum, and James did the same to his.

"All right," they said in unison. 

"So, Temp," Magnus said, "do you remember anything of what happened before we rescued you?" She looked solemn. 

"Yes. It was right after I'd left-" A new worry arose in James at that very moment. What good would it be if she just now told them _he was the reason she'd left at all? He was about to steer her out of the room at once, when he silenced himself and stood awkwardly listening._

"I was walking to Nina's house. Well, as most of you know, I've a horrible sense of direction, and was soon lost beyond manage. I found myself in completely unfamiliar territory, all alone, and it was getting dark.

"It was then, when I was beginning to truly worry, when it happened. Something, I'm still not sure what, came up behind me and knocked me to the ground. I scrambled up, looking around to see what it was. I couldn't see anything. Then it hit me in the stomach, knocking me down again. It was invisible!" James prodded Sirius on his arm and raised his eyebrows, which in response he gave an exasperated nod.

"I sat up on the ground and felt it fasten its hands around my neck. I tried to fight it off, but I felt it choking me; and everything went black. The last thing I remember feeling was a sharp, blinding pain retching my whole body. I know now that the pain was my soul being removed. Then it was like simple sleeping, and I didn't wake up until-"

"One and a half months later," Magnus interjected. 

"I feel as though I've slept the summer away!" she said glumly. 

"Not to worry, Temp! It's not as though you've missed much!" James reassured.

"Plus, we're going to Diagon Alley in a few days; you'll be able to get your school things!" Magnus said encouragingly. Tempesta's sadness ebbed away as they offered their comforting words. 

"My, my! Has James arrived home yet?" Phyllinda asked, referring to their father. 

"He's got much to report to the Ministry, Mum, and he's had to round up people from R.A.M.C.A. as well; he shouldn't be home for a while!" Magnus said. At that very moment James Apparated into the house.

"Then again, I could be wrong," Magnus said timidly. 

"I need Tempesta," James said shortly, motioning for her to come. "They say there's a spell they can perform to prove this isn't all some hoax." He paused, and considered James, Sirius, and Remus. "You three come too, as you were the ones who saved her."

"James! You don't Apparate with the children! Go by Floo Powder!" Phyllinda ordered. 

"But, but Philly-" James pleaded.

"Powder or nothing!" Phyllinda said firmly. 

"Oh, all right. Come on you lot." Soon they were on their way to the Ministry. 

~*~

"This is my daughter, Tempesta. Dear, will you please tell the Minister of Magic exactly what happened to you?" James said kindly. So Tempesta went through the entire retelling of her horrific tale. She seemed to enjoy telling it, actually. 

"This'll make her right popular next year at Hogwarts," Sirius muttered. Remus and James nodded profusely. Once Tempesta was done with her story, James motioned to the boys.

"These three were the ones who rescued her and discovered Romulus's hideout," he said proudly. Cornelius Fudge looked skeptical.

"Well, Mr. Potter, they're only eleven or twelve, how could they possibly have-"

"Listen to their account and look at the evidence, sir. You decide, not I." So they told the whole story yet again, careful to include the part of the invisible monster that Tempesta had mentioned in her own story. 

"Well, all the information fits. Where did you say you boys were?" he asked.

"Downtown London, quite a ways, about an hour and a half, er, north!" Remus answered knowledgably. 

"All right, thank you. We'll get right on this, and if it all checks out with the rest of the Ministry, I reckon you boys'll get an Order of Merlin!" They all grinned at each other, hardly believing it. As they left, they spoke excitedly of this.

"An Order of Merlin at age eleven! That's got to be a record!" Sirius exclaimed. 

"I never even dreamed of such an honor!" James said wistfully.

"And at our age!" Remus chimed in. 

~*~

That night Sirius decided to go home and explain everything to his parents; Remus too, had to leave for home. They all decided that they could really use some sleep after the entire ordeal; technically, they hadn't slept in days. 

After a long goodnight to Tempesta, James joined Lily back in his own room, where she was sleepily lying down already. 

"You know James, I wish you would've at least answered my letters before you went," she said with a yawn.

"How many times do I have to tell you Lily, I had no idea that time flowed faster in there, Sirius told us much too late!"

"Would it have stopped you?"

"No, but I would have thought to reply to your letter if I even had the faintest idea we would stumble-or rather, run headlong into-Romulus's secret hideout!"

"I know James I know, I'm just giving you a hard time," Lily said with a smile. 

~*~

The next day they decided to go to Diagon Alley. "I need a lot of stuff," Tempesta said incredulously. 

"We've got to go to Gringotts first; I haven't got any money on me," Lily said. 

"Well, we've all got to go anyway, so that'll work," James said. Magnus was hurrying down the stairs preparing to accompany them.

"Be sure to help Tempesta with her things!" Phyllinda called as they left.

"Of course, Mum!" Magnus called back, giving a slight wave. 

~*~

Tempesta marveled at positively everything there was to marvel at. Her wand was by far her favorite thing to buy; she got a nine inch, holly one with a unicorn hair inside. Mr. Ollivander called it quite, "Springy. Good for charm work." 

She wanted a broomstick, but James quickly pointed out that she couldn't have one, being a first-year, and she was very disappointed. They enjoyed telling her about Quidditch and the Sorting Ceremony. She listened to every word with interest, looking more and more forward to going to school. 

The bookshop was another of her favorite stores. "I think we've got another Ravenclaw on our hands," James whispered to Lily. 

"Well, she's quite brave, could belong in Gryffindor," Lily said. "She did, after all, wander out by herself for a trifle." 

So while James and Lily tried to figure out the mystery of where Lily belonged, Magnus enjoyed telling her all of the books he'd read and which she should try out when she was older. When finally everyone had their school things all sorted out, Magnus decided it was getting late and they should go.

"Wait! Magnus, I wanted to stop by Quality Quidditch Supplies," James said quickly. 

"Why? You've got a broom."

"I've heard they've come out with a new model, and I want to check it out."

"All right then."

So they walked over to the Quality Quidditch Supplies shop, where a gaggle of people were gathered outside. Once the crowd dispersed, though, James got a good look at what they had been eyeing. 

It _was a new broom, and magnificent too. He looked at the label. __Blue Moon 480. "It's wondrous!" he exclaimed, examining it._

"I don't think you should get it, it'll be very expensive," Lily said warningly. "Read below-

_The Blue Moon 480 is a very reliable broom, sold only in this very shop. Its braking and quick turning abilities are unequaled by any other line (yes that includes the Comet and Cleansweep brands, thank you very much). Only 300 available. Price on request."_

"I've got to buy it," James said distantly. 

"James, you can't!"

"Lily, I'll be playing Quidditch this year! This broom will last me the rest of my years at Hogwarts…"

"Mum's going to kill you," Magnus said simply, but he too looked hopeful that James might buy it. 

"I'm going to at least ask for the price!" he said indignantly, walking through the doors. They all followed.

"Hello," he said brightly to the man behind the desk, "how many of the _Blue Moon 480's have you got left?"_

"About 280. They're not selling very well. I reckon people are afraid to ask about the price. And for a person so young as you, I could-" he leaned in closer, winking, "lower the price a touch."

"How much?" James pressed.

"For you…" he scratched his chin, considering James, "twenty galleons." James could hardly believe it. He hastily pulled the money out of his bag and handed it to the man. Magnus looked suspicious.

"How much is the retail?" he asked. 

"Thirty," the man answered without faltering. Magnus looked convinced, and soon James was carrying a broom-shaped package with him on their way home. 

~*~

"What on earth is that?" Phyllinda questioned as James and the others entered home. 

"My new broom. Only twenty galleons," James answered confidently. 

"James, I forgot to ask, can I have your Cleansweep 7?" Magnus asked timidly. 

"Sure, Magnus!"

"What brand is it?" Lily stepped forward, reading a brochure that had come with the broom.

"_You have been introduced to an all-new brand, the Moon brand. Out brooms far outreach the goals of both the Comet and Cleansweep brands, making us stand out. Future models include the Green Moon 490, Red Moon 500, and Crescent Moon."_

"Well, sounds like an interesting buy. We'll see how it works out for you, James. It's your own money!" Phyllinda said. 

~*~

Soon enough, the day before school was upon them. They packed their bags eagerly, Lily had to go home, but James promised to meet her at King's Cross, and spirits were high. 

Perhaps Tempesta's were the highest of all. She was looking so forward to the school year it was unbearable. James then realized he hadn't heard a word from Peter all summer. He wondered if it was intentional, but pushed the thought from his mind.

Magnus couldn't even hide his feelings of excitement as they prepared to go to bed that night.

"This year will be phenomenal, I can feel it!" he said enthusiastically to James. 

"What house do you think Temp'll be in?" James asked suddenly.

"Oh, I don't know, I reckon Gryffindor. Perhaps Ravenclaw though; she did seem to be keen on those books I showed her." He paused. "May the best house get her!" They laughed and departed to their rooms for the night. 

James couldn't sleep through half the night. His anticipation for the next morning was much too high. Finally he fell asleep around perhaps 2, but awoke again at 6 and couldn't sleep any more. 

He assured that he had everything packed, and went downstairs for a bite to eat to find Tempesta already there.

"Couldn't sleep either?" she shook her head. 

"I'm far too excited!" He smiled and ate a bit of her waffle. 

~*~

They departed for King's Cross around 9, James, Magnus and Tempesta all positively bouncing in their seats. 

"Temp, are you prepared to go find some first-years?" James asked gingerly. 

"Oh yes, Nina's going too!" she said happily. James was glad he wouldn't have to sit with her; he expected the compartment would be full enough if they planned to fit James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, Hestia, Jenny, and Crystal in it. 

They arrived, and James crossed the barrier with Temp at his side. She was very nervous, so they had to run. He quickly found Lily and the others and they grabbed an empty compartment. 

"See you at the ceremony, Temp!" he called as they clambered into a compartment. She waved and rushed off to find Nina. 

"Peter! Where've you been all summer?" Sirius asked jokingly as Peter climbed in.

"Vacationing. We went to Romania," he said feebly. "Didn't have the time to write at all. Sorry!" Sirius, Remus, and James all exchanged amused looks.

"No need to be," Remus said with a grin. 

"So, do tell us about Romania," James prompted as the conductors began shutting doors. James waved quickly to his mum and turned back to Peter, who had begun a detailed explanation of his time in Romania. There were a lot of dragons in his story. 

Then James, Sirius and Remus involved the entire compartment in their thrilling tale of saving Tempesta. Even Lily listened intently, though she had heard it before. 

The witch with the sweet tray came in about an hour into the ride, and Sirius bought everyone a Cauldron Cake. Soon they were approaching Hogwarts, without a worry in any of their minds. 

Well, a worry did soon arrive; into their compartment.

"Potter. Pettigrew. Black. _Lupin," Snape said smoothly, entering quite uninvited. _

"Snape," they all said coldly together. 

"Pleasure seeing you've all returned safely," he said in an icy voice.

"Sorry, can't say the same for you," Sirius said just as icily. They all sniggered.

"Watch yourself Black. I've got plans for all of you; just you wait. I've got very powerful friends this year, oh yes. You'll all see…" With that, he left.

"He doesn't scare me," Sirius said confidently.

They quickly pushed Snape from their minds and played a game of Exploding Snap until the castle came into view. 

They all changed into their robes and prepared to go, pits rising in their stomachs as they did so. 

"Well, here we go," Lily said, "another year at Hogwarts."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Second year coming soon! I'll get working on it, but I can't promise it too soon; I had an entire boring weekend to work on this chapter. Please r/r!!


End file.
